Hunter Story  Loving and Hunting
by NoerNtobi
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : " The Beginning"**

* * *

><p>Cerita berawal dari dunia yang terdapat monster-monster liar didalamnya yang berdampingan dengan manusia. Sebagian manusia bermukim ditempat-tempat yang nyaman dan sebagian lain memberanikan diri keluar dan untuk memburu.<p>

Memburu bukan hanya sebagai sumber penghidupan. Tapi memburu, juga untuk melindungi dan bertahan hidup.

Saat itu disebuah desa White Spring hidup anak perempuan bernama Rin (6 tahun). Ia dubesarkan seorang diri oleh ayahnya yang seorang pandai besi bernama Shinjie (32 Tahun). Rin disenangi disukai warga desa karena sikapnya yang manis dan jenaka.

Suatu hari seluruh warga desa berkumpul untuk menghadiri dan merayakan seorang Hunter yang telah berhasil melaksanakan Urgent Quest tingkat menengah. Tnentu saja Rin dan ayahnya, Shinjie ikut dalam perayaan tersebut.

"Perayaan ini meriah sekali, ayah" tanya Rin.

" Iya nak, ini pencapaian penting sebagai Hunter. Dan tradisi didesa mamang seperti ini untuk menghormatinya" jawab Shinjie sembari menggendong Rin Anaknya.

"Ooohhhh…." ujar Rin

Rin pun menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang Hunter kepada ayahnya…

" Ayah, Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang Hunter yang hebat nantinya ayah" Tegas Rin.

Namun tidakdirespon ayahnya

"…" Shinjie mulai terdiam dan gelisah.

Setelah perayaan itu, Rind an ayahnya pun pulang kekediamanya. Namun, ayahnya langsung menyatakan peresaan dan keinginannya kepada anaknya, Rin.

"Rin anakku. Kau tidak boleh menjadi Hunter nak!" Tegas Shinjie dengan serius.

"Kenapa, Yah?" Tanya Rin dengan kaget dan kecewa.

"….., Monster-monster itu berbahaya, dan bisa saja mencelakaimu Nak, kau satu-satunya yang aku punyai, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Rin" Jelas Shinjie

Namun, keinginan dan Cita-cita Rin untuk menjadi Hunter tidak serta merta hilang karena ayahnya tidak merestuinya cita-citanya tersebut. Justru semakin lama semakin kuat.

Ia pun melatih kemampuan memburu dan bertarungnya setiap hari dengan sembunyai-sembunyi tanpa arus diketahui Ayahnya. Dengan senjata tipe Sword(Sword and shield, Dualsword, Longsword, dan Greatsword) buatan ayahnya yang masih setengah jadi.

4 tahun berlalu, Rin(yang sekarang 10tahun) terus sajah berlatih. Walau berkeinginan masuk akademi hunter didesanya, namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi baginya.

Dan pada suatu ketika, Ayahnya menyuruh mengantarkan Senjata pesanan warga desa Han, desa tetangga yang berjarak sekitar 6Km.

"Rin, tolonglah antarkan SnS dan DS pesanan warga desa Han" Suruh Shinjie kepada Rin.

"Okidoki ayah, nama pemesanya siapa ayah?" Sanggup Rin sembari tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Namanya Miya, lewat jalur selatan(bukit/hill) saja Rin. Jangan jalur tenggara (hutan/forest), berbahaya"Kata Shinjie

"Tenang saja, Ayah. Saya pergi berdua, dengan selamat…" Canda Rin.

"…" Shinjie terdiam dan tersenyum "Kau boleh membawa Anteka milik Ayah, agar kau lebih cepat"

"Alangkah hebatnya jika mengendarai Kirin" Gumam Rin.

"Apa….?"Shinjie terkaget atas pernyataan Rin yang menurutnya aneh dan sedikit nyeleneh "jangan yang aneh-aneh Rin"

"ahhh tidak. Baik aku akan Berangkat yah" Kata Rin sembari bersiap-siap

Tentu saja, kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Rin untuk mengasah kemampuannya. Ia melewati jalur tenggara(hutan/forest) tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

___Copyright 23 Nov 2011_

_Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi_

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : "Wrong Choice"**

Setelah mendengar permintaan Ayahnya untuk pergi ke Desa Han. Rin dibantu ayahnya menyiapkan perbekalan untuk perjalanan. Shinjie yang tetap khawatir melihat anaknya pergi ke desa memberikan perbekalan khusus.

"Hati-Hati Rin, gunakan ini jikalau ada yg tidak beres" Kata Shinjie sambil memberikan sesuatu

"Apa ini Yah...?" tanya rin dengan penasaran "Yaaccchhh... sepertinya saya kenal baunya".

"hehehe..."Shinjie tertawa "itu Smoke bomb(bom asap) dan Dung bomb(bom kotoran) sambungnya.

"...,oh pantas. Baunya sama seperti keringat ayah saat sedang bekerja" saut Rin dalam hati.

"Gunakan dan langsung lari ketempat yang aman, Rin. Jika kau melihat monster liar didekatmu, atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan" Tukas Shinjie, tentu dengan perasaan kwatir didadanya.

"Tenang saja, Yah. Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa"ujar RIndengan yakin.

"Sekali lagi, Hati-hati Rin. Dan ingat, pesan Ayah Rin" kata Shinjie

**Forest and Hill**

Bergegas Rin pun berangkat ke Desa Han menaiki Anteka milik dipersimpangan jalur bukit dan jalur hutan. Dengan nekad dan tanpa pikir panjang Ia mengambil jalur hutan dengan menghiraukan perkataan dari Ayahnya.

Ditengah perjalanan. Rin, yang memang berniat awal melewati jalur berbahaya untuk menjajal kemampuannya. Ia melihat anak Bullfango, dan kesempatan itupun tak disia-siakanya.

Dengan Sword and Shield ditanganya, ia mendekati anak Bullfango itu. Namun, kehadiran Rin pun diketahui...

"Uuupppssss,... Sial" Kata Rin bersamaan dengan anak Bullfango yang melihat kearahnya.

Melihat manusia, anak Bullfango itu langsung menyerangnya. Namun dengan sigap Rin menghindar sambil mengayunkan pedangnya tepat mengenai kaki kiri Bullfango tersebut.

"CCCRRRAAAATTTTTT..." suara cipratan darah dari Bullfango akibat serangan pedang Rin.

Rin terlihat sumringah melihat Bullfango yang jatuh tersungkur. Betapa tidak, ini monster pertama yang ia buru.

"Bbeeerrrhhaaaassiillll..., ini monster pertamaku" Kata RIn dengan gembira.

Tapi, Rin mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat menuju ke arahnya.

Namun sial bagi Rin, sepasang Velociprey yang berada didekat Rin pun datang, akibat mencium bau darah dari luka yang ditimbulkan Bullfango tadi.

Rin berusaha lari tapi kedua Velociprey sudah berada didepanya. dan sudah mengetahui kehadiranya.

"Oohh iya... Benda itu" sadar Rin dengan penuh was-was.

Namun sayang, Ia justru menggunakan Dung Bomb bukan Smoke bomb. Dung bomb tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya jikalau keberadaan sudah diketahui monster..

"BBBHHUUUSSSS..." suara asap berbau dari dung bomb yang dilemparkan Rin.

Ia langsung mendapat serangan, tapi dengan tamengnya ia menangkis serangan itu. Namun, kekuatan anak berumur 10 tahun tidak akan mampu menahanya.

"TTRRRAAAANNNGGGG..." Suara akibat hantaman serangan Velociprey mengenai tameng Rin

Rin pun terluka dan jatuh tersungkur, samar-samar ia melihat seseorang dan kilatan cahaya terang menyilaukan serta gumpalan asap tebal menyelimuti disekitarnya.

'WWHHHUUUUSSSSHHHHH..."

Rin pun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Shinjie(Saruwatari Shinji)

Copyright 27 Nov 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semataatau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : "The Secret"**

* * *

><p>Beruntung bagi Rin, seorang Hunter bernama Masamune(24 tahun) tidak jauh dari tempat Rin diserang Velociprey. Dan langsung menolong Rin yang sdang terkapar ke Desa terdekat.<p>

Bergegas, Masamune pergi ke Desa Han beserta Rin yang sedang terluka.

Sesampainya di Desa Han. Masamune pun mencari Master Chief Han untuk melaporkan dan sekaligus melakukan perawatan pertama terhadap Rin.

"Master, saya butuh bantuanmu" ujar Masamune dengan begitu cemas.

"Iya, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Chief Han dengan penasaran.

"Diluar ada seorang anak yang terluka, tolong rawa anak itu" kata masamune.

"iya tentu saja. Dengan senang hati akan ku rawat dia, tenanglah... dia hanya luka ringan, Ia hanya tidak sadarkan diri akibat terbentur" sanggup Chief Han.

Master Chief Han langsung membawa Rin kerumahnya untuk dirawat. Setelah itu, Masamune langsung menceritakan aa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Master Chief.

"Rupanya, kau bukan HUnter dari daerah sini?" tana Chief Han.

"Aku Masamune dari Akabane Town. Aku melihat anak ini diserang Velociprey dihutan, aku menolongnya dan langsung ku bawa kemari, mungkin Ia berasal dari desa ini" Tegas Masamune.

"Aku belum pernah melihat anak ini, anak ini mungkin berasal dari desa White Spring" Ujar Chief Han "Akabane Town ya? itu jauh sekali dari sini, ada keperluan apa sampai kau datang kemari?"

"Aku mendapat Quest 'Trouble Some Pair'" jawab Masamune.

"Quest yang sulit, Hunter dari Akabane memang dikenal tangguh sekaligus gila, 'Trouble some Pair' seorang diri, orang yang cukup gila yang mau melakukanya" Sahut Chief Han.

Sementara itu, di desa White Sqring. Mengetahui Rin anaknya tak kunjung kembali walau senja menyingsing. Shinjie pun menyadari ada yang tidak beres terjadi kepada Putrinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shinjie mencari dan menyusul Rin ke desa Han.

Menjelang petang, Shinjie pun sampai didesa Han walau dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir Ia pun langsung menemuai Miya, yang menjadi tujuan Rin di desa Han.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan senjata yang kubuat, Miya?" tanya Shijie.

"Aku sama sekali belum menerimanya" Sahut Miya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Putriku mengantarkannya kepadamu" ujar Shinjie dengan cemas dan gelisah "Ia lama tidak kembali kerumah, lantas aku kemari mencarinya"

"Apakah mungkin..." gumam Miya "Aku mendengar, ada anak yang terluka dan dirawat di rumah Master Chief Han, cepatkau pergi kesana untuk memastikan".

Tanpa sepatah katapun, Shinjie langsung meninggalkan Miya, tentu saja untuk memastikan...

Dan sesampainya di kediaman Master Chief Han.

"Rin, Rin..." teriak Shinjie dengan khawatir.

"Tenang Shhinjie..." sahut Chief Han

Master Chief Han membawa Shinjie ke tempat dimana Rin dirawat.

"Apakah ini Putrimu?" tanya Chief Han.

"Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shinjie dengan begitu khawatir.

"Tentu saja, Ia hanya idak sadarkan diri, Lukanya pun tidak parah?" Jelas Chief Han.

"huuuu,... " desah napas Shinjie dengan sedikit senang "Apa yang terjadi terhadapnya?"

"Ia ditolong seorang HUnter bernama Masamune saat diserang Velociprey, selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja kepadanya" Jawab Chief Han.

Shinjie pun menemui Masamune untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sekaligus berterima kasih atas apa yang dilakukanya terhadap Rin, putrinya.

"Apa kau yang menyelamatkan Rin, Putriku?" tanya Shinjie terhadap Masamune.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya berada dalam waktu dan tempat yang benar" sahut Masamune dengan sedikit merendah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Shinjie.

"Saat dihutan ia diserang Velociprey, kebetulan aku berada disekitar situh" jawab Masamune.

"Dihutan? padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya melewati bukit" kata Shinjie "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap harus berterima kasihterhadap Kau yang telah menyelamatkan Rin" lanjutnya.

"Sudahlah..., siapapun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama bila dalam posisiku" ujar Masamune.

Tapi rupanya, Masamune menyadari dengan 'siapa' Ia berbicara...

"Tunggu dulu.." Ujar Masamune sembari menatap wajah Shinjie yang rupanya tidak asing baginya. "Apakah kau Shinjie si 'Elang Hitam' wakil ketua serikat Guild Akabane Town?" tanya Masamune dengan begitu antusias.

Mendengar Pernyataan Masamune. Shinjie pun terdiam dan termenung. Lalu dengan tenang ia menjawabnya...

"haaaaa..." desah naas Shinjie "Sudah cukup lama aku tidak mendengar julukan itu" lanjutnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini tuan? Kami sangat merindukanmu" tanya Masamune kepada Shinjie dengan begitu sopan. "Kami tidak akan lupa, bagaimana caramu memimpin rekanmu, menyelamatkan kami semua dari serangan Lao Shan ataupun Yamatsukami" Puji Masamune.

"Tidak, saat itu kalian yang menyelamatkan diri kalian sendiri, Aku hanya salah satu bagian dari kalian" Jawab Shinjie dengan merendah.

"Saat itu dan hingga saat ini kau tetap Hunter faforitku" Tegas Masamune "Namun, semenjak 'Peristiwa' itu kami tidak pernah melihatmu lagi" lanjutnya

"Memang, setelah aku kehilangan Ibunya Rin, aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi seorang Hunter" kata Shinjie. "Dan bukan hanya karena alasan itu, Aku melihatnya pada sosok Putriku. Aku tidak meu meninggalkannya sendirian, Ia sangat berharga bahkan lebih dari pada diriku sendiri"

Masamune yang mendengar perkataan Shinjie pun tercenung. Dan untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam.

"... Aku mengerti, itu semua terlihat dari bagaimana kau mengkhawatirkanya" Cetus Masamune.

"Aku memang tidak akan hidup lama untuk menemani sekaligus melindunginya" kata Shinjie "Namun, selama aku hidup, aku ingin membahagiakanya dan tak ingin membiarkanya terluka lagi" jelasnya

"Apakah mungkin terlintas dibenakmu menjadi Hunter kembali?" tanya Masamune.

"Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang itu mungkin tidak" tegas Shinjie "walau jika iya, harus dengan alasan yang tepat dan penting"

Shinjie yang sekarang dikenal sebagai 'sang pandai besi' rupanya dulu adalah seorang hunter yang paling disegani di Akabane Town, kota tempat Masamune berasal.

Namun karean sebuah peristiwa, yang membuat Rin kehilangan sosok seorang ibu, membuat Shinjie merasa gagal sebagai Hunter dan seorang ayah.

Bersama Rin yang masih bayi, Ia pun pergi dari Akabane Town. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang ayah sekaligus menjadi ibu bagi Rin, putri satu-satunya.

Tapi bukan menjadi seorang Hunter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Shinjie(Saruwatari Shinji)

Masamune(Rolando D'jongenvanvleugelnaarvoren)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster HUnter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter 3d, Monster Hunter Frontier)**

Copyright 27 Nov 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : "Ending of Begins (part. 1)"**

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, tidak terasa waktu cepat berlalu. Rin yang tidak sadarkan diri pun mulai siuman. Dan tentu saja, Ia kagt mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang aman dan nyaman.<p>

"Dimana ini...?" kata Rin dengan pelan sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Ini didesa Han, Kau Beruntung Nak, seorang Hunter telah menyelamatkanmu" jawab Chief Han.

Rin pun terdiam dan mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Chief Han juga memberitau Rin bahwa Shinjie Ayahnya sudah berada di sini.

"Shinjie, Ayahmu sudah berada disini..." ujar Chief Han "Apakah kau ingin ku panggilkan dia?".

Master Chief Han pun lalu keluar dari kamar tempat Rin dirawat untuk memanggi Ayahnya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Masamune...

"Shinjie, Putrimu sudah siuman" tukas Chief Han.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Rin sudah siuman, mereka pun segera menemuinya. Sementara itu, Rin yang malu menemui Ayahnya, Ia terlihat begitu menyesal telah bersikap ceroboh dan tidak mematuhi perkataan Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa RIn?" tanya Shinjie terhadap Putrinya.

Melihat ayahnya, Rin pun berdiam.

"..., Aku tidak apa-apa Ayah" cetus Rin "Maafkan aku tidak mematuhi perkataanmu" lanjutnya dengan begitu menyesal.

"Masalah itu kita bicarakan nanti saja Rin" tukas Shinjie "Yang terpenting adalah bahwa kau tidak terluka".

Akhirnya, esok pagi dan Rin yang sudah pulih bersiap kembali ke Desa White Spring. Sedangkan, Masamune pun berniat melanjutkan misinya yang telah tertunda...

"BAiklah... Terimakasih semua atas semuanya" Ucap Shinjie sembari menaiki Anteka miliknya.

"Itu sudah tugasku, Shinjie" kata Chief Han "Apa kalian akan langsung pulang? Buru-buru sekali".

"Banyak pekerjaan yang sudah aku tinggalkan di rumah" Tukas Shinjie.,

"Sementara aku, akan melanjutkan Quest 'Trouble some Pair' yang telah tertunda" ucap Masamune.

"Baiklah... itu kehendak kalian" ujar Chief Han.

Shinjie dan Rin, serta Masamune pun melanjutkan tujuannya masing-masing...

Dan ditengah perjalanan, Rin yang masih sangat menyesali pun menyadari Wajah Rin yang dulunya begitu ceria, kontras berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Rin?" tanya Shinjie "Kau tidak boleh membawa wajah itu ke White Spring, bisa saja Hunter disana ingin memburumu" candanya.

"Wajahku tidak seburuk itu Yah, Apakah Ayah kira wajahku seperti Mosswine?" sahut Rin.

"ha ha ha..." tawa Shinjie "Tidak Rin, aku hanya tidak suka wajahmu seperti itu".

"Aku masih menyesalinya ayah" sesal Rin dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah..." ujar Shinjie "Asal kau tidak apa-apa itu melegakan bagiku..." lanjutnya.

Rin terdiam, mendengar perkataan Shinjie.

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh melakukan kecerobohan yang sama lagi Rin. Hidupmu bukan hanya milikmu sendiri Rin, Kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, Rin" terang Shinjie.

Mendengar ucapan Ayahnya, perasaan Rin mulai kembali ke kondisi semula, dan Ia mulai melupakan perbuatan atau kecerobohanya kemaren.

Mereaka berdua pun sampai di desa White Spring...

Tapi rupanya, peristiwa itu sama sekali tidak membuat Rin menghentikan niatnya menjadi Hunter. Ia terus melatih kemampuannya. Dan tentu saja, Shinjie sama sekalai tidak menghetahuinya...

4 TAHUN PUN ERLALU BEGITU CEPAT...

Pada suatu saat, Rin (saat itu 14 tahun) seperti biasa menyiapkan makan siang untuk Ayahnya, Shinjie(saat itu 41 tahun). Namun sayang, saat ingin memberikan makan siangnya tersebut, Rin mendapati Ayahnya tidak sadarkan diri persisi didepan tungku perapiannya...

"Ayah...!" teriak Rin, berlari terburu-buru menolong ayahnya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Rin terlihat Panik, namun Ia bertindak cepat dan benar. Ia mencoba menghubungi Master Chief di desanya...

"Chief...!" teriak Rin dengan panik "Cepat tolong Ayah saya..."

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Chief.

"Ayah jatuh pingsan saat sedang bekerja.., cepat tolong dia" Ujar Rin.

Bergegas, Rin dan Chief White Spring. menuju ketempat Shinjie tidak sadarkan diri. Chief pun langsung merawat dan mengobati Shinjie.

Namun ternya ta Chief terkejut mengetahui kondisi yang dialami Shinjie. Ia heran bagaimana mungkin Shnjie bisa hidup begitu lama dengan kondisi luka yang dialaminya...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Shinjie(Saruwatari Shinji)

Masamune(Rolando D'jongenvanvleugelnaarvoren)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster HUnter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter 3d, Monster Hunter Frontier)**

Copyright 2 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : "Ending of Begins (part. 2)"**

* * *

><p>Kondisi Shinjie yang begitu parah, membuat Chief tampak begitu tersentak setelah memeriksanya...<p>

"Oh tuhan..., Aa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi kepadamu, Shinjie" gumam sang Chief "Hampir mustahil baginya untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, dengan kondisi luka yang dialaminya. Bisa bertahan selama ini pun itu keajaiban baginya"

Sementara itu, Rin yang begitu khawatir melihat kondisi yang dialami Shinjie.

"Ayah... semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu" harap Rin dalam hatinya.

Setelah sang Chief memeriksa dan merawat kondisi Shinjie. Beliau pun memberitahukan kondisi fisik yang dialami Shinjie kepada Rin, agar bersiap menghadapi kondisi terburuk...

"Rin..." sahut sang Chief.

"Apa Ayahku baik-baik saja?' tanya Rin dengan cemas "Ia akan sembuh kembalikan, Chief?".

Sang Chief sempat terdiam beberapa saat...

"..., kau harus sabar Rin" tukas sang Chief.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ayahku?" tanya Rin dengan perasaan Penasaran dan khawatir.

"Entah apa yang dulu terjadi padanya, yang jelas kondisi sekarang amat buruk"terang sang Chief "Aku tidak tahu, apakah ia akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, bertahan sampai sejauh ini saja itu sudah keajaiban baginya".

Mendengar kondisi fisik Ayahnya dai sang Chief, Rin sempat terdiam dan tergolek lemas namun tak kuasa membendung air matanya...

"..., Ayah..." ucap Rin dengan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau harus tabah Rin" kata sang Chief terhadap Rin "Kau harus senan tiasa menjaganya Rin".

Rin termenung dengan airmata yang masih berlinang.

"Dan untuk sementara, saya berikan resep obat untuknya" ujar sang Chief 'Berikan ini, tentusaja setelah dia sadar nanti. Dan jangan lupa, hubungiku kembali jika ada perkembangan kondisi Ayahmu".

Berkata demikian sang Chief pun pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Shinjie yang sedang lemah.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, Shinjie pun tersadar. Melihat Rin yang senantiasa menjaga sampai tertidur lelap. Dengan kondisi fisik yang amat lemah, Shinjie memandangi Putrinya dengan penuh perhatian.

Dengan menggenggam tangan Rin yang terlelap disampingnya, Shinjie mengucapkan kata-kata atau harapan terakhir dalam hidupnya...

"Maafkan Aku Rin..., Aku mungkin tidak akan disampingmu untuk menjagamu lagi, Rin" ucap Shinjie dengan pelan dan terbantah-bantah "Aku rasa, ajalku yang sudah semakin dekat. Semoga Kau bisa menjaga diimu sendiri setelah sepeninggalanku, Rin".

Shinjie pun merasakan bahwaajalnya sudah dekat dan semakin dekat setiap kali Ia menghembuskan napas...

"Mungkin inilah saatnya untuku Rin" ujar Shinjie dengan napas yang berat "Selamat tinggal, Rin".

Dalam genggaman tanganRin yang tertidur, Shinjie pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dengan satu harapan untuk Rin, Putrinya. Agar Rin kuat untuk bisa menjaga diriya sendiri, sepeninggalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Melihat ada yang aneh pada Ayahnya ...,

"Ayah?" tanya Rin kepada Ayahnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Rin menyadari Ayahnya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Sontak membua kaget dan teriak histeris, seolah tidak percaya atas apa yang terjadi pada Shinjie, Ayahnya...

"Ayyaaaahhhh...!" teriak Rin seolah tidak percaya atas kematian Shinjie.

Penduduk desa White Spring yang mendengar teriakan Rin. Berbondong-bondong menghampiri Rin beserta Ayahnya. Kematian Shinjie cukup mengejutkan bagi para penduduk desa, mereka merasa kehiangan sosok pribadi yang ramah dan bersahabat yang dimiliki Shinjie.

Prosesi pemakaman Shinjie berlangsung hikmat dengan seluruh penduduk desa. Rintik hujan jatuh bersamaan dengan tangisan Rin mengantarkan kepergian Ayahnya...

Para penduduk desa memberikan dukungan penuh pada Rin yang masih terpuruk atas kepergian Ayahnya. Tentu saja, hati siapa yang tidak hancur menerima kenyataan seperti ini...

Diumur yang masih sangat muda (14 tahun), Rin harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Dan lengkaplah sudah, status Rin sebagai anak yatim piatu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, namun menjadi Hunter adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa baginya.

Kurang lebih satu tahun setelah kematian Shinjie. Namun Rin masih merindukan sosok Ayahnya. Dan baginya, Ayahnya akan tetap Hidup dihati untuk menjaganya..

Tapi disamping itu, Rin bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti ujian awal untuk menjadi 'Newbie Hunter(Hunter pemula)'. 15 tahun adalah batas minimal umur mengikuti ujian tersebut, dan Rin sudah memenuhi syarat tersebut.

Ujian tersebut diselenggarakan setiap tahun. Ini penentuan gagal tidaknya menjadi Hunter secara 'Legal'. Setiap Desa atau Kota pasti menyelenggarakan ujian tersebut, tapi dengan peraturan dan cara yang mungkin berbeda.

Dan hari itu pun tiba...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Shinjie(Saruwatari Shinji)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster HUnter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter 3d, Monster Hunter Frontier)**

Copyright 4 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : "The Rules and First Test"**

* * *

><p>Seluruh calon Hunter yang sudah terdaftar dikumulkan disatu areal untuk diberikan penyuluhan tentang filosofi berburu dan peraturan ujian dari sang Chief. Dan tentu saja, Rin beserta ke 23 calon Hunter lain didalamnya.<p>

Seluruh serikat Guild dan Chief didunia , melarang keras perburuan monster secara bebas dan membabi buta. Guna untuk menekan kematian Monster yang sudah semakin langka dan mencegah kepunahan bagi mereka. Serta mementingkan keselamatan manusia dari pada keberhasilan misi. Kurang lebih seperti itulah, filosofi berburu yang dikatakan Chief.

Dan sementara itu, ujian bagi calon Hunter dilakuka dalam 3 tahapan. Survive Test , Battle Test dan Teamwork Test.

Survive Test adalah ujian bertahan hidup. Calon hunter muda akan dilepas dialam tanpa perbekalan makanan, dan hanya diberikan Sword and Shield untuk bertahan. Battle Test, calon Hunter muda akan bertarung melawan monster(monster rare: 4) di Arena pertarungan. Sedangkan Teamwork Test, adalah bentuk kerjasaman melawan monster(monster rare: 5 atau 6) dengan rekan satu tim.

Ujian pertama pun segera dimulai…..

Rin beserta 23 calon Hunter muda lainya akan dilepas di area Old jungle untuk ujian pertama "Survive Test". Tentu mereka tidak mengenali area tersebut, mungkin ini juga ini kali pertama bagi mereka menghadapi dunia luar.

**OLD JUNGLE AREA**

Hari pertama, tentu Rin merasa kebingungan. Itu tempat yang begitu asing baginya….

"Waduhhhh…." Gerutu Rin dengan kebingungan "Mesti ngapain lagi nih…" tukasnya.

Dengan perut yang kosong, Rin kebingungan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan…

"KKKRRRRUUUUUYYYYUUUUKKK…." Suara perut Rin yang butuh asupan makanan.

"Aaahh…., temanku yang satu ini sudah mulai tak terkendali" gumam Rin atas laparnya "Sabar temaann…".

Kelaparan dan keputus-asaan membuat Rin berpikir untuk menyerah. Tapi cita-cita menjadi Hunter yang menggebu justru membuat Rin Bersabar untuk bertahan. Ia memanfaatkan apapun hasil hutan untuk bertahan hidup dan Ia mulai terbiasa dalam hal itu.

Hari ketiga, rin tanpa sengaja bartemu dengan seseorang yang rupanya, adalah salah satu peserta lainya.

"Hai…" sapa Rin "Apakah kau peserta ujian juga?".

"Iya, Aku Ayane salam kenal…" jawab jawab peserta tersebut yang ternyata bernama Ayane "ohh iyaa…., namamu siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Aku Rin" balas Rin dengan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di akademi, apakah kau dari desa lain?" tanya Ayane.

"Ahhhh, tidak…. Aku sama sepertimu dari White Spring" cetus Rin "Hanya saja aku tidak pernah masuk akademi karena suatu alasan".

Mendengar Rin yang tidak pernah mengikuti Hunter Akademi membuat Ayane kaget dan sedikit meragukan kemampuan Rin.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Ayane seperti tidak percaya atas perkataan Rin "Apa kau yakin akan lulus dalamujian ini?".

Ayane pun memberitahu Rin, bahwa Ia pernah melihat Wyvern disekitar tempat mereka…

"Hati-hati Rin, kemaren aku melihat Wyvern terbang disekitar sini…" kata Ayane.

"Oh ya?" cetus Rin "Kebetulan, aku juga ingin makan daging sesuatu…" candanya.

Mendengar ucapan Rin yang sedikit nyeleneh, mebuat Ayane kaget..

"Haahhh..!" kata Ayane dan tertawa "Ha ha ha… kamu yang bakal disantap Wyvern. Oke, kita berpisah disini, dan hati-hati.." lanjutnya.

"Okidoki, Ayane. Kita bertemu di ujian kedua" ujar Rin.

"Ha ha ha…." Tawa Ayane "Teruslah bermimpii Rin…." Candanya.

Keduanya pun berpisah ditengah perjalanan dan Rin bersiap unuk beristirahat.

Dan benar saja ucapan Ayane. Esok harinya, saat Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Pink Rathian mendarat didepanya…

PINK RATHIAN -Species : Flying Wyvern -Title : The Cherry Blossom Rathian -Stats : Wild -Rare monster : 6

"WWUUSSSS…. WWUUUSSSS…. WWUUSSSS…." Suara kepakan sayap Pink Rathian.

Rin pun lantas lari dan bersembunyi dari pandangan Wyven tersebut. Tapi sifat Rin yang ceroboh membuat bokongnya sedikit terlihat dari pengelihatan Wivern yang tajam. Kehadiran Rin pun telah diketahui Wyvern tersebut…

"GGOOOAAAARRRHHHHH….!" Auman Pink Rathian saat melihat kehadiran manusia disekitarnya.

Dan tentu saja, Rin menyadari bahwa Wyvern tersebut sudah mengetahui keberadaanya…

"Waallaaahhh…., sial.." gumam Rin.

Langsung saja, dengan Fireball. Cherry Fire Wyvern menyemburkan ke pohon besar tempat Rin bersembunya…

"KKAAAABBBOOOOMMMMM….." suara ledakan dari semburan Fireball Pink Rathian tersebut.

Tapi Rin sempat menghindar dan melompat pada waktu yang tepat…

"Hhiiaaa…" ucap Rin dengan lontakan, menghindar dari ledakan tersebut.

Rin pun langsng lari kalang kabut menghindari Pink Rathian yang mengejarnya…..

"TAPP… TAPP… TAPP…" suara lari cepat Rin.

"Aku pasti mati sekarang…" ujar Rin dalam hatinya.

Berutung, Rin masuk dan berlindung di gua. Ukuran gua tersebut tidak cukup muat dimasuki oleh tubuh sebesar Flying Wyvern.

"Fffiiuuuuhhhh…." Desah napas Rin setelah lolos dari kejaran Pink Rathian.

Dan akhirnya, Rin lolos dari serangan Wyvern pertamanya.

Rin pun melanjutkan "Survive Test" di bebereapa hari yang tersisa.

Hari ketujuh,. Dihari terakhir, Rin beserta calon Hunter lainya pergi ketempat yang sudah ditentukan untuk mengakhiri masa ujian pertamanya.

Rin berhasil melalui ujian pertamanya. Namun masih ada ujian kedua, 'The Battle Test' dan Ujian terakhir.

Calon Hunter muda yang sudah berhasil diujian pertamanya yang melelahkan. Akan diberi tenggat waktu beristirahat sekitar 1 minggu , untuk memulai ujian tahap dua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, ****Monster Hunter TriG,****Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 4 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : "The Battle Test"**

* * *

><p>Rombongan calon hunter pun bersiap pulang, setelah melalui ujian pertama yang melelahkan. Mereka menaiki balon udara raksasa untuk kembali de desa White Spring. Kebanyakan berhasil, namun beberapa ada yang menyerah dan gagal dalam ujian pertama.<p>

"Akhirnya, Ujian pertama yang menyebalkan selesai juga" ucap Rin setelah menyelesaikan ujian "Hal pertama yang ingin kulakukan setelah sampai adalah mandi dan dan makan enak" lanjutnya.

Ujian pertama Rin berhasil melaluinya. Namun ujian tahap dua 'The Battle Test' pun menanti, Rin akan melawan monster(monster rare : 4). Calon hunter muda akan menghadapinya secara acak. Tapi itu masih 1 minggu dari sekarang.

Tapi sementara itu, balon udara raksasa pun sampai dan mendarat di desa White Spring…

"WOSS…WOSS… WOSS…" Suara dari baling-baling balon udara.

Satu minggu meninggalkan desa terasa pergi berbulan-bulan bagi Rin. Tentu saja, itu karena satu minggu yang dilaluinya serasa tidak menyenagkan…

"Aku merindukan desa ini" ucap Rin "Satu minggu hidup dihutan serasa hidup dineraka".

Dua hari sebelum 'Battle Test'…

Seluruh calon hunter yang sudah lulus ujian tahap pertama, akan dijamu di pesta malam oleh sang Chief di dalam sebuah Bar.

Sang Chief merasa puas dengan hasil dari ujian tahap pertama, yang menurutnya lebih baik dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya…

"Baiklah… diujian pertama, kalian melakukan dengan sangat baik"ujar sang Chief "Aku bangga pada kalian semua, diujian pertama sangat banyak yang berhasil. Bahkan lebih banyak dari hasil di tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya, sekali lagi selamat dan selamat menikmati".

Dengan satu buah gelas besar berisi Bir dimasing-masing orang, sang Chief mengajakuntuk melakukan 'Cheers'. Itu semacam ritual atau tradisi di pesta setelah berhasil menyelesaikan sebuah misi…

"CHEERS!" kata Chief mengangkat gelas Birnya tinggi-tinggi.

"CHEERS!" yang diikuti oleh seluruh kru dan peserta ujian didalam Bar.

Dan kebetulan, Ayane yang dulu bertemu Rin saat ujian tahap pertama. Tanpa sengaja meraka bertemu di tengah pesta…

"Hai… Ayane" sapa Rin kepada Ayane.

"Hai… Rin. Tidak disangka kau berhasil diujian pertama" ujar Ayane terhadap Rin.

"Aku juga menyangka akan bertahan" balas Rin "Perkataanmu benar, hampir saja aku terbunuh oleh Wyvern saat ujian pertama tadi".

"Tapi, syukurlah kau berhasil lolos" sahut Ayane.

"Bukan lolos, tapi aku berhasil mengalahkanya" bual Rin "Dan benar saja, aku langsung memanggang dangingnya untuk ku makan".

Ayane pun sempat terdiam mendengar bualan Rin…

"…, Kau bercanda?" Tanya Ayane yang tidak percaya atas perkataan Rin "Oke, terserahlah… Tapi Ujian kedua amatlah sulit, Rin"

"Sulit bagaimana?" Tanya Rin "Bukanya kita akan menghadapi monster-monster yang relatif mudah?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak semudah itu…" jawab Ayane "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa ujian tahun ini berbeda"

Namun rupanya Ayane mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak mengetahuinya…

"Apa yang engkau ketahui Ayane?" Tanya Rin dengan penasaran.

"Rumor menyebutkan bahwa bukan hanya satu monster yang kita lawan" jawab Ayane "Tapi juga ada sekitar beberapa minimons yang menggagu dalam pertarungan" lanjutnya.

"Semakin menarik saja rupanya…" tukasnya sembari tersenyum percaya diri.

"Hhaahhh…!, Aku yang sudah mengikuti Akademi belum tentu brhasil apalagi kau Rin...!" sanggah Ayane.

"Tapi urusan tiu sekarang sama sekali tidak begitu penting…" ucap Rin.

"Lalu…?" Tanya Ayane yang penasaran.

"Yang terpenting adalah… urusan ini" jawab Rin "Urusan makanan"

"Hahaha" tawa Ayane "Benar…"

Mereka pun melanjutkan pesta makan malam. Dan mengesampingkan ujian tahap dua yang tinggal sekitar beberapa hari lagi.

**Battle Arena**

Hari ujian tahap dua "The Battle Test" pun segera dimulai…

Seluruh calon Hunter muda yang sudah lolos dari ujian tahap pertama. Berkumpul untuk mengambil nomer urut untuk ujian. Namun sayang, Rin yang datang sedikit terlambat pun dapat nomer urut terakhir…

"Ahhh…. Sial… 21…" keluh Rin "Bakalan selesai tahun depan nih,..".

Calon Hunter muda hanya dibekali armor Bone set untuk perlindungan dan berhak memilih tipe senjata yang dikuasai atau disukainya. Sedangkan Rin, Ia berpikir memilih senjata sesuai monster yang akan dilawanya.

Disela menunggu giliranya, Rin kembali bertemu Ayane yang akan bersiap memulai ujian tahap dua…

"Apakah ini giliranmu ?" Tanya Rin kepada Ayane.

"Iya… sekarang liat aksiku" tukas Ayane.

Namun sayang perjuangan Ayane hanya sampai disinih saja. Ia memang berhasil mengalahkan Velocidrome, namun ia sempat lengah. Ayane mendapat hantaman keras oleh serangan Bullfango yang datang dari arah belakang Ayane…

"DDDAAAAKKKKHHH….!" Suara hantaman Bullfango mengenai punggung Ayane.

Ayane yang terluka atau dalam kondisi bahaya saat ujian,membuat sistem prosedur penyelamatan pun akan aktif. Staf penyelamat melemparkan Flash Bomb dan Smoke Bomb untuk mengelabui monster yang akan menyerang. Guna menyelamatkan Ayane yang terluka dari serangan monster.

Kegagalan Ayane sempat membuat Rin tersentak. Namun tidak berlangsung lama dan menjadikan kegagalan Ayane sebagai pembelajaran dan motifasi untuk menyelesaikan ujian…

"Oh tuhan…, benar kata Ayane" ucap Rin "ini bukan ujian yang sembarangan…" lanjutnya.

Lama menunggu, giliran Rin pun tiba…

Giliran Rin disaat terakhir dimulai tengah malam. Rin mendapat monster yang lumayan mudah, Bulldrome. Dan beberapa monster penggangu dan pengalih perhatian yang relatif sulit, 2 Genprey dan 1 Bullfango.

Dengan pedang dan tameng(Sword and Shield) yang dipilihnya, Rin bersiap memasuki Arena untuk menghadapi 'The battle Test'…

"Oke…, Hampir 10 tahun aku mengasah kemampuanku untuk hal seperti ini" optimism Rin "Tentu, aku harus melaluinya…" harapnya.

Rin pun memasuki pintu gerbang arena…

Namun setelah beberapa langkah memasuki gerbang, Rin langsungmendapat hantaman serangan Bullfango yang bergerak menyeruduk dari sampingnya. Tapi masih bisa ditangkis Rin dengan tamengnya…

"TTRRRAANNNKKK…!" suara akibat benturan tameng Rin menangkis serangan Bullfango.

Dan Rin menyerang balik Bullfango. Dengan tebasan pedang Rin yang kuat, mengenai kaki depan bagian kanan satu Bullfango. Hingga putus…

"CCCRRRAAAATTTTT…" suara cipratan darah yang memutuskan kakikanan Bulfango.

Tanpa jeda, Genprey pun mencoba menikam Rin dari balik tubuh Bullfango yang tersungkur. Namun dengan reflex masih bisa dihindarinya…

"Hhiaa…!" teriak Rin sembari melompat menghindar "Hampir saja, tadi…".

Rin melakukan serangan balik ke Genprey tersebut. Ia melompat dan menikam tepat di leher Genprey tersebut….

CCCRRRAAAATTTTT…" suara cipratan darah dari tikaman pedang Rin yang mengenai leher Genprey.

Genprey pertama langsung mati seketika…

Tapi Bulldrome dan Genprey yang tersisia menyerang Rin dari dua arah yang berbeda. Namun Rin melompat dan dengan lincah bergerakan memutar menyerang, saat bersamaan dengan serangan Bulldraome dan terjangan Genprey…

"Hhhiiaaattt…!" teriak Rin sembari melompat dan gerakan serangan memutar.

Gerakan tersebut berhasil menangkis Genprey dengan hantaman tamengnya, dan berhasil menebas punggung Bulldrome dengan pedangnya, namun tidak berhasil membunuh mereka…

"CCCRRRAAAAANNNKKK…!" suara hantaman dan tebasan senjata Rin.

Rin begitu percaya akan kemampuannya. Dan benar saja, kemampuanya membuat Chief dan Hunter lain terkesan setelah melihat Rin beraksi seperti itu…

"Aku baru melihat kemampuan yang seperti ini untuk anak seusianya…" ujar sang Chief dalam hatinya.

Setelah Rin berhasil melakukan aksinya tersebut, Rin pun merasa bangga dan percaya diri melakukan gerakan pose yang menurutnya keren tapi sebenarnya berlebihan…

"Hehhh…," desah napas Rin sembari tersenyum dan berpose.

Tapi rupanya Rin tidak menyadari, pedangnya tidak berada dalam genggaman tanganya. Namun masih tertancap pada punggung Bulldrome yang sedang marah…

"Hhaahhh…!" kaget Rin kehilangan pedangnya "Kemana pedangku…?"

Ia pun mulai menyadari pedangnya yang tertancap dipunggung Bulldrome…

"Itu dia pedangku…!" ujar Rin sembari melihat pedangnya yang tertancap dipunggung bulldrome.

Belum sempat menggambil pedangnya, Rin sudah langsung mendapat serangan dari Genprey tapi sedikit mengenai siku tangankananya yang tidak terlindungi tameng. Tak pelak membuat tangan kananya kaku sementara(Paralized)…

"TTRRAAAKKK…!" suara serangan Genprey yang mengenai suku tangankananya Rin.

"Tangan tidak bisa bergerak... sial…!" kata Rin.

Rin pun kembali menghantamkan tamengnya kekepala Genprey. Yang membuat Genprey terjatuh dan mati tersungkur. Tamengnya pun terlempar saat hantaman itu, lalu Ia mencoba mengambil pedang yang tertancap dipunggung Bulldrome.

Namun ini justru kesempatan bagi Bulldrome untuk menyerang Rin yang tidak bersenjata dan bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kananya.

Kondisi marah(Rage), Bulldrome menyerang Rin dengan ganas. Namun Rin melompat dan berhasil menaiki punggung Bulldrome.

Bulldrome yang sudah menyadari Rin berada dipunggungnya, Bulldrome pun melakukan gerakan 'Head Shrug' agar Rin terlempar dari punggungnya.

"NNNGGGOOOKKKHH… NNNGGGOOOKKKHH… NNNGGGOOOKKKHH…!" suara Bulldrome yang marah(Rage).

Tapi walau dengan kondisi terdesak, Rin tetap berhasil bertahan dan berhasil mengambil pedangnya, dan langsung menghujamkan pedang tersebut tepat diatas kepala Bulldrome dengan sekuat tenaga…

"Mati kau…!" ucap Rin terhadap Monster tersebut.

"CCCCRRRAAAAAAATTTT…!" suara hujaman pedang Rin yang mengenai kepala Bulldrome.

Hujaman pedang Rin yang menembus kepala sampai otak Bulldrome sontak membuat Bulldrome pun mati seketika…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<strong>_

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, ****Monster Hunter TriG,****Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 7 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : "First Partner For The Test"**

* * *

><p>Tidak mudah memang, Namun Rin berhasil melaluinya. "The Battle Test" walau dengan susah payah. Aksinya cukup menjadi kejutan dan perhatian dalam ujian tahap dua itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia tidak pernah mengikuti akademi hunter tapi ia bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini dan bahkan bisa beraksi seperti itu.<p>

Tentu saja, Rin mendapat sorakan dan pujian dari teman-teman…

"Kau hebat Rin…" sanjung salah satu temannya dan diikuti oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Rin pun berjalan menuju ruang pengobatan untuk mengobati luka dan tangan kananya yang masih sedikit kaku karena serangan Genprey tadi…

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menggerakan lenganmu?" tanya sang perawat kepada Rin.

"Sudah bisa, walau masih agak sedikit kaku" ucap Rin.

"Tenang saja Rin, kau hanya tergores oleh gigitan Genprey" ujar sang perawat "Kau akan sembuh dengan sendirinya".

"Terimakasih, kak…" ucap Rin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aksimu tadi lumayan untuk seorang pemula" sanjung sang perawat

"Biasa saja, tapi terimakasih kak…" ujar Rin.

"Kau boleh pulang dan beristirahatlah…" kata sang perawat "Ujian tahap tiga akan dimulai empat hari lagi".

"Iya… ini yang ketiga kalinya kak…" ucap Rin sembari terdsenyum "Terimakasih…".

Sesuai anjran sang perawat tersebut. Rin pun pulang dan beristirahat untuk bersiap menghadapi "The Teamwork Test" yang tidak lama lagi...

Empat hari berselang, Rin bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian tahap akhir. Ini pula langkah terakhir ubtuk menjadi Hunter secara legal. Namun sebelum ia pergi dan melaksanakanya, tapi ia pun teringat hari-hari bersama ayahnya, Shinjie.

Walaupun itu sudah sekitar satu tahun sejak kematian ayahnya, tapi rupanya masih segar dalam ingatan Rin. Bagaimana kebersaan dengan ayahnya.

Rin mencoba membayangkan ayahnya yang sedang serius bekerja membuat senjata ditungku pembakaran. Itu menjadi salah satu simbol atau kesan ayahnya…

"Aku akan pergi ayah…" ucap Rin sembari membayangkan ayahnya yang sedang bekerja.

Rin juga mengingat bagaimana ayahnya yang melarangnya menjadi Hunter karena alasan tertentu. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan kepada ayahnya, bahwa sekarang ini menjadi Hunter adalah cita-cita dan ambisinya yang paling dalam. Dan tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan ayahnya tersebut…

"Maafkan aku ayah…" ucap Rin dalam hatinyauntuk ayahnya "aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan mu…".

Tanpa sadar air matanya pun menetes.

"Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menjadi hunter. Dan saat inilah, aku tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mencapainya…" ujar Rin dalam hatinya "Baiklah… aku akan pergi… dan doakan anak mu ini, Yah…".

Dengan hati luluh, air mata bercucuran . Rin pergi meninggalkan rumah ayahnya, untuk mengejar cita-citanya yang tinggal satu langkah lagi…

Untuk menjadi Hunter sejati…

Seluruh calon hunter muda yang sudah lolos dari ujian tahap kedua akan bersiap untuk mengikuti ujian tahap akhir untuk menjadi Hunter.

Dengan sepuluh calon hunter yang tersisa tentu tidak banyak pula yang akan berhasil.

"The Teamwork Test". Ujian terakhir menuju cita-cita Rin dan peserta lainya. Meraka akan menghadapi monster yang cukup kuat (Monster Rare : 5 atau 6). Tapi juga mendapat partner Hunter Rokkie dari desa atau tempat lain. Dan meraka juga akan diperbolehkkan memakai armor dan senjata yang mereka punya.

Sedangkan, Rin memakai Armor Hypnoc dan Dual Sword yang sudah lama disimpan ayahnya. Untuk perlindunganya dalam misi.

Mereka akan segera bertemu dengan partnernya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak dapat menentukan partner dan monster yang akan dilawan mereka sendiri. Tapi itu sudah ditentukan secara acak atau dengan pertimbangan lain dari sang Chief.

Sementara itu, Rin sedah mendapat partner range tipe. Ia sudah mengantongi namanya, Pixie 'The Eye Sniper' (17 tahun). Namun belum bertemu dengan pemilik namanya…

Rin pun mencarinya didalam kerumunan hunter yang siap bertugas.

"Pixie…!" teriak Rin mondar-mandir mencari calon partnernya.

Pixie, yang mendengar partner yang sedang mencarinya pun memanggilnya…

"Rin… disini…" sahut Pixie memanggil Rin.

"Senior Pixie…?" tanya Rin.

"Iya… aku sekarang partner mu…" jawab Pixie.

Rin terkesan dengan armor dan LBG yang digunakan Pixie dalam misinya nanti…

"Rathian set? Silver Spartacus LBG?" kagum Rin "Keren… bukankah Rathian sudah langka? Monster tersebut sudah tidak boleh diburu lagi…!"

"Memang… Rathian set ini dari warisan orang tuaku…" tukas Pixie.

Mereka pun segara pergi ke Old Swamp untuk melaksanak ujian terakhir Rin. Melinx yang mengantar kepergian mereka…

** OLD SWAMP**

Rin tidak mengetahui monster apa yang akan dilawan. Dan bahkan medan pun Rin tidak mengetahuinya. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sembari berjalan mencari monster tersebut…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana senior?" tanya Rin kepada Pixie.

"Desa Jumbo…" cetus Pixie.

Demana itu, senior?" tanya Rin.

"Itu jauh dari sini" ucap Pixie.

Mereka pun memasuki gua ubtuk mencari monster tersebut…

"Hii… hii…" suara Rin yang menggigil kedinginan.

Melihat Rin yang kedinginan Pixie memberikan sesuatu kepada Rin…

"Aapppa iinnii…?" tanya Rin terbantah-bantah karena kedinginan.

"Minuman hangat agar kamu tidak kedinginan" ucap Pixie.

"Terrrimakkasssih…" kata Rin dan langsung meminum minuman pemberian Pixie.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari mulut gua…

Ada sesuat yang mendekat diam-diam dari atas belakang mereka dan mencoba menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi beruntung, Rin mempunyai insting dan naluri yang tajam. Dan masih bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ada dibelakangnya….

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres…" terka Rin dalam hatinya,

Rin menoleh kebelakang, dan menyadari kalau bahaya sedang mengintai mereka. Dan disaat yang tepat tin memberitahukan Pixie untuk segera menghindar…

"Awas senior…!" teriak Rin "Dibelakangmu…".

"WWAAAAKKKHHHWWWW…!" suara serangan monster yang misterius.

Berkat Rin, ixie pun mengetahui serangan tersebut dan berhasil menghindar…

"Hhaattt…" teriak Pixie melompat menghindar serangan.

Mereka mengetahui monster apa yang menyerangnya. Dan dari dalam kegelapan gua perlahan mereka melihat sosok monster yang aneh dan menyeramkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Pixie(Fian Al)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 9 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : "Teamwork Test, Cap The Khezu"**

* * *

><p>Monster tersebut mulai nampak dari kegelapan. Namun rupanya, monster tersebut ternyata adalah target yang mereka cari…<p>

"Itu…" ucap Rin melihat monster yang perlahan mulai menampakan diri.

"Yang kita cari, Khezu 'The Electrical Wyvern'" sahut Pixie.

Sesuatu yang mencoba menyerang ternyata adalah target utama dalam misi ujian, 'The Electrical Wyvern'. Monster tak mempunyai mata dan telinga, dan dengan bentuk menjijikan dan aneh.

"Hati-hati Rin…" kata Pixie. "Monster ini sulit dilawan tanpa perlindungan tameng".

"Tenang saja senior, reflekku cukup cepat" ucap Rin.

Mereka pun membuat strategi dan improvisasi secepat mungkin…

"Kau serang dari dekat, Rin" ucap Pixie. "Dan Aku akan berusaha mengkovermu…".

"Baik senior…" ucap Rin.

"Serang salah satu kakinya dulu, kakinya tidak kuat…" kata Pixie. "Ia mudah sekali jatuh tersungkur jika kau menyerang kakinya, saeangkan Aku menyerang bagian kepalanya…".

Sesuai anjuran Pixie, Rin pun melAkukannya dengan menyerang Kaki dari Khezu tersebut…

Namun, Rin pun kaget dan dan sempat terdiam setelah merasakan dari DS miliknya yang memancarkan efek ledakan api setia kali menghujamkannya…

"BOOMM…! BOOMM…! BOOMM…!..." suara efek dari pedang Rin.

"…, Kekuatan apa ini…?" kagum Rin merasakan kekuatan elemen api dari Dsnya.

Sementara, Pixie yang melihat kekuatan DS Rin sekenak tercengang kagum. Bagaimana tidak, senjata yang seharusnya hanya diliki 'Elite Hunter', ternyata dimiliki oleh seorang yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi hunter…

"…, Senjata yang hebat, Fire Element? Bagaimana dia bisa memilikinya?" kata Pixie. "Kelihatanya misi ini akan berlangsung dengan mudah…".

Benar saja, hanya beberapa kali serangan yang mengenai kaki Khezu, monster itu langsung terjatuh…

"BBRRUUGGHHH…!" suara Khezu yang terjatuh tersungkur.

Mereka pun langsung menyerang keala monster tersebut yang merupakan bagian kelemahanya…

"Kita serang kepalanya…" seru Pixie.

"BOOMM…! BOOMM…! BOOMM…!..." suara serangan DS Rin menyerang kepala Khezu.

"TAARR…! TAARR…! TAARR…!..." suara senapan Pixie yang juga menyerang kepala Khezu bersamaan dengan serangan Rin.

Dengan serangan kombinasi pun Khezu masih bisa bertahan, dan bakan mampu kembali berdiri. Khezu yang kesakitan pun dalam keadaan marah(rage).

Tiba-tiba Khezu mengeluarkan suara auman yangmembengkakan telinga. Itu sontak membuat Pixie yang sedang asik menyerang, langsung menjatuhkan senjatanya dan segera menutupi telinganya dari auman Khezu. Tapi sementara Rin, suara auman Khezu masih bisa ditahan armornya yang mempunyai pelindung telinga…

"Aakkhh…, Aku tidak kuat menahanya…" ucap Rin sembari menahan telinga dari auman Khezu.

"WWUUSSSHHH…!".

Rin melemparkan Flash Bomb. Ia mengira itu bisa mengacaukan penglihatan Khezu. Yang mungkin akan menyerang Pixie. Tapi…

"Bodoh…" gumam Pixie melihat ulah Rin sembari tetap melindungi telinganya.

"Apa yang…" ucap Rin kebingungan.

Namun tiba-tiba…

"BBBRRRUUUUKKKHHH…!"

Rin mendapat hantaman Khezu Bite Attack, sempat membuat Rin terluka dan jatuh terpelanting…

Pixie yang sempat kesakitan mendengar auman Khezu, sontak khawatir dengan kondisi Rin yang terkena Khezu Bite Attack…

"Rin…!" ujar Pixie mengkhawatirkan Rin. "Kau tidak apa-apa Rin…?".

Beruntung, Rin selamat walau sempat terluka dan jatuh terpelanting…

"Tenag saja senior…" tukas Rin. "Aku masih sanggup bertahan…".

Khezu melompat dan menempel dilangit-langit gua(Ceiling) untuk bersiap menyerang…

"Mundur Rin…" tukas Pixie. "Kau dalam ruang lingkup serangannya…".

"Lalu, bagaimana saya menyerangnya…?" ucap Rin.

"Tunggu, dan lihatlah…" tukas Pixie.

Pexie mengganti peluru biasa denganpeluru peledak(Clust). Pixie mencoba agar Khezu terjatuh akibat ledakan tersebut…

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Pixie langsung menembak monster yang sedang menempel dilangit-langit dengan peledak tersebut.

"KKAAABBBOOOMMMM…!" suara ledakan dari Clust yang ditembakan Pixie yang tepat mengenai ekor belakang Khezu.

Tentu saja, ledakan tersebut membuat Khezu jatuh tersungkur. Dan tanpa sedikit pun jeda, Rin langsung melompat dan menghujamkan satu pedangnya menancap dan menembus salah satu kaki Khezu…

"Hhhiiaaa…!" teriak Rin sembari melompat menghujamkan pedangnya.

"BBOOMM…!" suarahujaman pedang Rin akibat ledakan elemen api yang mengenai kaki Khezu.

Serangan pedang yang menancap tajam menembus kaki membuat Khezu jalan terpincang-pincang dan terbang pergi melarikan diri.

Pixie yang terkagum melihat hebatnya serangan pedang Rin sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengira bahwa Rin sengaja melAkukan itu agar pedang yang menancap Khezu efek apinya dapat melemahkan Khezu…

"…, Seranganmu luar biasa Rin"puji Pixie. "Kau bahkan bisa berpikir seperti itu… Aku kagum padamu Rin…".

Namun ternyata, serangan pedang Rin yang menancap itu, Ia lAkukan tanpa sengaja. Dan bahkan sekarang, Ia ingin mendapat pedangnya kembali…

"Apa maksudmu senior…?" tanya Rin.

"Bukankah, kau sengaja melAkukan itu…?" tanya Pixie.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu senior…" ujar Pixie. "Pedangku sekarang dibawa monster tersebut…" sesalnya.

"…, Aku melihat berlebihan terhadapnya…" ucap dalam hati Pixie. "Bodoh sekali Aku…".

"Kemana ia membawa pedangku..?" tanya Rin terhadap Pixie.

"Tenanglah, tidak usah buru-buru mencarinya. Ini habitatnya, pasti ia tidak akan pergi jauh" kata Pixie. "lagi pula ia juga sedang terluka bukan…?".

"Kemana kita pergi sekarang…?" tanya Rin.

"Khezu kemungkinan lari keluar gua…" ujar Pixie. "Kita coba mencari ketepi rawa…".

Mereka pun pergi ketepian rawa guna mencari keberadaan Khezu yang terluka parah. Dan dalam perjalanan, sebenarnya Pixie masih punya ketertarikan yang besar terhadap equipment yang dipakai Rin…

"Equpmentmu bagus sekali Rin…" sanjung Pixie. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya…?".

"Armor dan senjata ini Aku mendapat dari gudang tempat penyimpanan equipment milik peninggalan orangtuAku…" ujar Rin.

"Ayahmu pasti hunter yang hebat…" kata Pixie.

"Ayahku hanya seorang pandai besi biasa…" kata Rin.

"Kalau begitu, pasti dari ibumu…?" tanya Pixie.

"…, tentang Ibuku…" kata Rin. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu seperti apa Dia. Aku hanya tau Ia wafat saat Aku masih bayi, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh ayahku tentangnya".

Pixie terjenak tercenung dan terdiam mendengar cerita Rin yang mengharukan…

"…, Maafkan Aku tentang itu Rin…" sesal Pixie.

"Tak apa senior…" ucap Rin.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai tepian rawa. Dan benar saja, Khezu berada disekitar situh…

"Itu dia…" ucap Pixie. "Dia sudah mulai melemah…".

"Apa kita bisa langsung jebak dan tangkap saja…?" tanya Rin.

"Tak akan bisa, jika pedangmu masih menancap dikakinya…" kata Pixie. "Ambil dulu pedangmu, lalu kita tangkap dia…".

"Lohhh…, kenapa begituh senior…?" tanya Rin.

"Ia tidak akan bisa terbius jika pedangmu masih menacap tajam dikakinya" kata Pixie. "Cobalah untuk berpikir kesituh Rin…".

Sesuai anjuran dari seniornya, Rin mencoba mengambil pedang yang tertancap tajam dikadi Khezu. Namun, Khezu yang berada ditengah rawa sudah mengetahui bau kehadiran Rin yang semakin kian mendekatinya…

Tiba-tiba, ekor Khezu menyerap medan elektromagnetik dari dalam tanah, dan mengeluarkan disekeliling tubuhnya(Thunder Shield). Pixie yang menyadari serangan tersebut , menyerukan kepada Rin untuk menjauh atau keluar dari dalam air. Karena, air dapat memperluas lingkup seranganya…

"Rin menjauhlah dari dalam air…" seru Pixie.

Mendengar perkataan Pixie, Rin sempat lari menjauhi Khezu. Tapi sayang, Rin masih berada dalam air.

"EEESSSKKK…!" suara aliran listrik dari khezu.

"Aaaakkkhhhh…!" teriakan Rin yang tersengat aliran listrik Khezu.

Melihat Rin yang tersengat aliran listrik Khezu. Pixie pun menembaki Khezu, dan berharap Khezu menghentikan serangan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rin…?" tanya Rin sembari menembaki Khezu.

"TTHHOORRR…! TTHHOORRR…! TTHHOORRR…!..." suara senapan Pixie menembaki Khezu.

Lagi-lagi, keberuntungan masih berpuhak kepada Rin. Karena pertolongan seniornya serta kekuatan listrik dari Khezu yang lemah akibat jarak Rin terkena serangan amat begitu jauh dapat mengurangi kekuatan listrik serangan tersebut.

"Terima kasih kak, karena sudah menolongku…" ucap Rin sembari bangkit perlahan.

Pixie pun berinisiatif memancing Khezu keluar dari dalam rawa…

"Kita pancing dia keluar…" Kata Pixie.

"Tapi Aku tidak membawa kail kak…" canda Rin.

"…, kau sudah mendapat serangan seperti itu,tapi kau sempat-sempatnya bergurau" keluh Pixie. "Kita cukup diam disinih saja, dia akan kemari…".

Benar saja, dengan kondisi pincang Khezu terpancing keluar dari tengah rawa dan mendekati mereka.

Dan Pixie punya setrategi khusus untuk ini…

"Kau kesanah dan gunaka ini…" suruh Pixie sembari memberikan sesuatu keada Rin.

"ShockTrap…?" ujar Rin. "Baik Aku mengerti…".

Tiba-tiba,saat Rin mendekati khezu untuk traping. Pixie melemparkan dung bomb kearah Khezu…

"WWWUUUSSSHHH…!" suara asap berbau dari bom kotoran yang dilemparkan Pixie.

Bom itu mengacaukan indra penciuman Khezu yang tajam,agar Khezu tidak mengetahui kedatangan Rin. Tapi sudah pasti, iru sempat diprotes Rin yang juga terkena bom tersebut…

"Apa yang senior lAkukan…!" protes Rin.

"Lihatlah… Khezu tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu…" ucap Pixie.

Walaupun dengan berat hati, tin memasuki gumpalan asap kotoran untuk menjebak Khezu danmengambil pedangnya.

"EESSSKKK…! Suara Shocktrap yang mengenai Khezu.

"Aku sudah mengambil pedangku, cepat tembak dengan peluru bius senior…" seru Rin.

Mendengar Kode dari Rin, Pixie langsung menembakan peluru bius(TranqS).

"TTHHOORRR…! TTHHOORRR…!" suara senapan Pixie menembakan peluru bius.

Sang Monster pum berhasil dilumpuhkan..

Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Wwoookkkhhh…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Pixie(Fian Al)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 11 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter : "Man of Mistery"**

* * *

><p>Namun rupanya, Rin merasa jijik dengan bau dari dung bomb yang dilemparkan Pixie. Dengan wajah yang tidak enak, perut yang masih mual dan tubuh yang masih bau. Rin mengeluh lantaran Pixie melemparkan tanpa sepengetahuannya.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rin…?" tanya Pixie kepada Rin

".., aku membenci baunya" keluh Rin. "Kenapa senior tidak bilang dulu, setidaknya saya bisa mempersiapkan diri…" sesalnya.

"Santai saja Rin, kau tidak akan terbunuh oleh baunya…" ucap Pixie sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi…" kata Rin.

"Ya sudah, maafkan aku…" ucap Pixie.

"Aku harus segera mandi…" tukas Rin.

Rin pun menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukan setelah menyelesaikan misinya…

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah kita dapat menangkap Khezu?" tanya Rin. "Kita tak bisa langsung membawa kedesa bukan?".

"Kau tidak tahu…?" retorika Pixie. "Beberapa jam lagi ballon udara akan datang kemari, kita hanya tinggal membuat tanda keberadaan kita disini…"

"Oh… Begitu…" ucap Rin.

Baloon udara adalah salah satu sarana penting dalam berburu, baik memantau, transportasi dan atau keperluan lainya.

Beberapa jam menunggu, baloon udara pun datang untuk menjemput mereka, dan membawa hasil dari misi…

"WOSS… WOSS…WOOSS.." suara baling-baling dari balon udara yang turun menjeput mereka.

"Itu dia…" ucap Pixie. "Ayo kita pulang Rin…".

"Mereka pun menaiki baloon udara dan bersiap pulang kedesa. Dan dengan begitu, 'Teamwork Test' berhasil dilaksanakan Rin tentu saja dengan bantuan seniornya, Pixie.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menaiki baloon udara, mereka pun berbincang-bincang…

"Selamat ya… Kau berhasil menjadi Hunter" ucap Pixie.

"Tapi itu takan berhasil tanpa bantuan senior…" sanjung Rin. "Terimakasih banyak senior…".

"Dengan senang hati Rin…" ujar Pixie.

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Baloon udara pun sampai desa. Tentu saja, mereka disambut teman, warga serta Chief sendiri…

"WOSS… WOSS… WOOSS…" suara baling-baling dari balon udara.

"Rin, anak seorang pandai besi… berhasil lulus ujian menjadi Hunter" kata sang Chief kepada Rin.

"Terimakasih Chief…" ucap Rin.

"Sedangkan kau Pixie… Kau berhasil membimbing juniormu ini dalam test" ujar Chief. "Terimakasih Pixie".

Dan akhirnya, Rin beserta ke delapan berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita mereka menjadi hunter. Mereka dengan bersamaan dilantik oleh sang Chief sendiri. Dan pembuatan tato di bahu sebelah kanan sebagai tanda seorang Hunter secara simbolis…

"Dan dengan ini…, kalian sudah secara resmi menjadi Hunter" ujar sang Chief. "Dan ingatlah…, hunter bukan hanya untuk memburu tapi juga melindungi".

Filosofi Hunter moderen sudah menjadi semacam doktrinisasi bagi Hunter-hunter muda, dan diharapkan diterapkan dalam kehidupannya. Bahwasanya, melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya adalah hal yang utama,

Dan untuk pencapaian mereka ini, seluruh penduduk desa membuat semacam pesta perayaan untuk menghormati pencapaian cita-cita mereka sebagai Hunter. Tentu saja, tanpa sengaja Rin bertemu rekan dalam ujian terakhir tadi, Pixie…

"Hai Rin…" sapa Pixie kepada Rin.

"Hai senior…" sahut Rin.

"Sekarang, kau sudah menjadi Hunter, Rin" sanjung Pixie. "Kau harus segera menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu Rin".

"Namanya juga masih pemula(Newbie), lama-lama sifat itu pasti akan hilangkan…" tegas Rin.

"Dengan kekuatan dan sifatmu yang nekad dan pantang menyerah, kau sangat potensial menjadi Hunter hebat Rin…" sanjung Pixie. "Kau hanya perlu manambah kapintaranmu dan kau juga perlu menghilangkan sifat cerobohmu itu itu Rin…".

"Aku tidak pernah masuk akademi Hunter" ucap Rin. "Jadi maklum saja senior…".

Pixie pun kaget dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat mengetahui Rin yang tidak pernah masuk akademi mampu lulus secara mengesankan di ujian sebagai Hunter…

"…, Apa! Kau tidak pernah masuk akademi…!" kaget Pixie. "Tidak bisa dipercaya, orang sepertimu bisa menjadi Hunter" lanjutnya.

"Itu berkat senior…" kata Rin. "Senior sangat pintar membuat strategi…" sanjungnya.

"Sebenarnya kami hanya bertugas melindungi dan membimbing calon Hunter dalam melaksanakan ujian" ujar Pixie. "Kalianlah yang berkontribusi banyak dalam ujian…".

"Oh…, Apakah kita akan menereuskan kerja sama kita senior…?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak Rin, setelah ini aku akan pulang ke desa Jumbo…" kata Pixie.

"Benarkah…?" kata Rin. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?".

"Aku harap begitu Rin" ujar Pixie.

Mereka pun berpisah setelah perayaan itu. Pixie kembali ke desa Jumbo. Sedangkan Rin, melanjutkan dan menjalani cita-citanya menjadi hunter yang hebat.

Takdir saat ini memang memisahkan mereka. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi nantinya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengenai takdri seseorang. Namun satu yang pasti, nasib mereka menjadi hunter yang hebat, ditentukan ditangan mereka sendiri

Semetara itu, sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu dibenteng Akabane(Akabane Fortress) bahwa Lao Shan sedang menuju ke arah dimana benteng Akabane berada, untuk melakukan invasi serangan terhadapnya.

Benteng akabane sendiri adalah pintu masuk utama menuju kota Akabane. Para Hunter dan milisi sipil bahu membahu untuk menghentikan Lao Shan 'Old Mountain Dragon' saat menuju lembah tempat benteng berada.

Puluhan pejuan terluka bahkan sampai tewas demi menghentikan Lao Shan menyerang Kota.

Namun, ada satu Hunter yang paling ditunggu kedatanganya oleh pajuang dan para penduduk demi menghentikan Lao Shan tersebut…

"BBBOOMMMM…!" suara dentuman meriam menyerang Lao Shan.

"Kemana 'Elang Hitam' berada…?" tanya salah satu milisi kepada salah satu hunter.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab hunter tersebut. "Kabar mengatakan, ia sedang dalam misi berukyurosu".

"Apakah dia akan datang?" tanya seorang milisi .

"Aku harap Ia akan datang…" harap Hunter tersebut.

Tapi serangan kepada Lao Shan sama sekali tidak menghentikanya, justru malah mempercepat laju monster tersebut. Lao Shan pun telah memasuki lembah…

"GGGOOOAAAAARRRHHH…!" suara auman dari Lao Shan.

Seseorang yang diharapkan pun datang. Ia keluar dari pos pertahanan, dengan kondisi yang masih berantakan dan penuh luka setelah menyelesaikan misinya…

"TAKK… TAKK… TAKK…" suara langkah kaki keluar dari pos pertahanan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Pixie(Fian Al)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 16 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "Old Dragon Mountain Invasion"**

* * *

><p>Orang yang diharapkan bisa membuat perbedaan pun telah muncul. Kedatanganya memenuhi ekspektasi semua orang untuk menyelamatkan kota dari ambang kehancuran.<p>

"Itu dia…" ucap salah satu milisi sipil melihat orang yang diharapkan telah datang.

"…,Akhirnya, Shinjie telah datang" ucap salah satu Hunter.

Rupanya, orang yang diharapkan kedatanganya untuk menghentikan Lao Shan adalah Shinjie, ayah dari Rin. Memang benar, bahwa dimasa ini Shinjie sebagai salah satu Hunter yang paling disegani khususnya di kota Akabane sendiri.

"Untung kau cepat datang , Shinjie". Ujar salah satu Koleganya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat…" sesal Shinjie.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya seorang koleganya. "Kita dalam posisi terdesak…".

"Perintahkan milisi sipilo untuk mundur…" kata Shinjie. "Dan membantu warga sipil mempersiapkan senjata pertahanan berat(Alchemy) disekitar benteng".

"Dimengerti…, lalu bagaimana dengan kita…?" ucap koleganya.

"Kita beri sedikit waktu lebih untuk mempersiapkanya" tukas Shinjie.

Serangan senjata pertahanan berat(Alchemy) memang lebih efektif dibanding serangan biasa-biasa saja terhadap Lao Shan, itulah yang disadari Shinjie. Sebelumnya Ia sudah meminta bantuan kepada sang Chief Akabane, untuk menambah tenaga dibagian Alchemy. Sementara Shinjie dan Hunter lain mencobe menyediakan waktu selama mungkin untuk mereka…

Mendengar perkataan Shinjie, Hunter tersebut langsung menginstruksikan milisi sipil untuk mundur dan segera membantu pertahanan di sekitar benteng…

"Semua Milisi… Mundur…!" seru Hunter tersebut dengan lantang.

Seluruh milisi sedikit tercengang dan kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, keinginan mereka adalah mempertahankan kota dari invasi Lao Shan walau apapun yang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa ditarik mundur. Mungkin pada awalnya mereka kesal, kecewa dan marah karena mereka seperti tidak diperhitungkan.

"Apa-apaan ini…" tutur salah seorang milisi. "Kami memang bukan Hunter, tapi kami ingin terus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan keluarga dan anak-anak kami…" keluhnya.

"Kau salah…" tegas Shinjie. "Kami hanya alat…, Kalianlah senjata utama dalam mempertahankan kota".

"Apa maksudmu…?" tanya milisi tersebut.

Tentu saja, Shinjie menjelaskan maksudnya. Dan mereka pun mengerti, bahwa tempat yang membutuhkan kehadiran mereka bukan disini.

"Baiklah… Kami mengerti…" terang milisi tersebut setelah diyakinkan shinjie.

Milisi sipil pun akhirnya mundur. Tanpa sedikit jeda shinjie dan Hunter yang tersisa langsung menyerang Lao Shan…

"Penembak, serang bagian kaki atau lengannya…" seru shinjie. "itu pasti akan membuat Lao Shan melambat…".

Terang saja, penembak(Range User/Gunslinger) melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan shinjie. Untuk menyerang kaki atau lenganya, dan dengan itu diharapkan Lao Shan akan berjalan semakin melambat…

"TTAARRRTTAARRRTTAARRR...! KKAABBOMM..! BBANKKS..!..." suara dari variasi serangan penembak menembaki Kaki atau lengan Lao Shan.

Dan benar saja seperti yang diharapkan, Lao Shan sedikit melambat karena intensitas serangan yang terus menerus mengenai kakinya. Serangan tersebut membuat kakinya sakit dan berat untuk melangkah.

Kesempatan ini sama sekali tidak disiasiakan pengguna senjata jarak dekat(Mele User/Blademaster) untuk menyerang. Tentu karena semakin lambat laju monster semakin mudah untuk diserang oleh mereka…

"Serang…!" seru shinjie. "Semua serabgab harus kuat dan terfokus…"

Mereka pun menyerang Lao Shan dengan serangan yang terfokus tergantung jenis dan tipe senjatanya. Karena memang ada area kelemahan dibagian tubuh monster tertentu tergantung dengan jenis senjatanya.

"SSSLLAAATTTCCCHHH..! TTRRAAANNNKKK..! CCRRAAATTT..!..." suara variasi serangan Blademaster menyerang bagian tubuh Lao Shan.

Kordinasi serangan efektif seperti ini terus menerus dipertahankan. Tentu saja, itu cukup berhasil memberi serangan yang kuat terhadapnya dan yang terpenting adalah untuk memberi beberapa jeda waktu yang cukup lama untuk Alchemy.

Lao Shan pun sudah semakin mendekati benteng. Namun tiba-tiba, batu besar terlempar terus menerus dan seolah-olah telah terjadi hujan bongkahan batu besar menghujani Lao Shan…

"PPPRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH..! PPPRRRRRRAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH..!..." suara akibat lemparan batu besar mengenai tubuh Lao Shan.

Ternyata itu adalah salah satu bagian dari Alchemy untuk menghentikan Lao Shan yang dioperasikan penduduk dan milisi sipil dari atas lembah.

"Sukurlah…, semua sudah siap…" ucap shinjie.

Shinjie mulai menyadari suatu ide untuk melumpuhkan Lao Shan…

Oh iya…" sadar shinjie. "Itu…, Semua, ikuti saya…" serunya.

Pada awalnya, mereka sempat kebingungan karena mereka diserukan untuk mengikuti shinjie masuk ke gudang bom dan mesiu.

"…, Apa yang kita lakukan, shinjie?" tanya seorang hunter kebingungan.

"Kita bawa bom sebanyak mungkin yang kita bisa…" ucap shinjie. "Kita ledakan 'Dia'…".

Mereka kebanyakan masih belum mengerti maksud dari semua itu. Tapi kepercayaan mereka terhadap shinjie membuat mereka mau melakukanya.

Dengan tangan yang penuh bom mereka mengikuti shinjie menaiki puncak menara pertahanan disamping Lao Shan. Lalu tiba-tiba shinjie meloncat dan mendarat tepat diatas Lao Shan. Tentu saja, mereka menyadari dan langsung mengikuti shinjie memasang ratusan kilo bom dipunggung Lao Shan…

"Baiklah sudah semua…"Ucap shinjie. "Kita pergi…, Lao Shan sudah hampir mencapai benteng, ini menjadi tanggung jawab Alchemy".

Lao Shan sudah mencapai benteng pertahanan terakhir menuju kota Akabane. Kendati demikian, Alchemy sudah menunggunya disekitar Benteng dan siap menyerang.

"GGGOOOOAAAARRRHHHHH…!" suara auman dari Lao Shan.

Dengan Alcheny yang sudah sangat cukup membuat Lao Shan tidak berdaya…

"SSLLLUUUUTTHHH..! KKAABBOOOMM..!..." suara variase serangan Alchemy,

Salah satu meriam Alchemy mengetahui apa yang ada di punggung Lao Shan adalah Anti Dragon Bomb dan langsung menembak dan meledakanya…

"…!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Shinjie(Saruwatari Sinji)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 23 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 : "A Courage"**

* * *

><p>"GGGOOOAAARRRHHH…!" suara auman Lao Shan yang kesakitan.<p>

Keadaan Lao Shan yang sebelumnya memang sudah tidak berdaya. Namun ledakan anti-dragon bomb di punggungnya, sontak membuat Lao Shan tersebut jatuh terkapar dan akhirnya mati seketika.

Keberhasilan ini tidak disambut dengan gembira dan suka cita oleh seluruh penduduk Akabane. Karena sudah sangant banyak korban telah berjatuhan demi memertahankan kota dari serangan Lao Shan. Sengguh berat memang, tapi pengorbanan mereka akan terus dihormati dan dikenang.

Namun kendati demikian, tetap saja ada 'satu'hunter yang disambut spesial karena berkontribusi besar dalam keberhasilan memertahankan kota dari invasi. Tentu saja, ini semakin mengokohkan dan menambah reputasi sebagai salah satu Hunter Legenda walaupun saat ini masih berusia yang masih sangat muda(sekitar 20 tahunan). Dan dialah Shinjie, si Elang Hitam.

Tapi sementara itu, disuatu tempat dan masa yang berbeda…

**OLD SWAMP.**

Balik dikejauhan, terlihat seseorang yang sedang merunduk dan mengendap-ngendap. Tapi sebenarnya dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena didepanya ada monster yang dia Incar dan ia buru. Dan orang tersebut tak lain adalah Rin(16 tahun). Ini masa dimana Rin tepat satu tahun sudah menjadi seoarang Hunter.

Rin sudah berada sedekat mungkin dengan Gypceros. Monster yang Ia buru tersebut…

"Inilah saatnya…" ujar dalam hatinya.

Rin pun melemparkan bom asap(Smoke Bomb) untuk mengejutkan dan mengacaukan jarak pandang Gypceros tersebut…

"WWWWUUUSSSSHHHH…!" suara asap yang keluar dari bom yang dilemparkan Rin.

Dan benar saja, itu sontak membuat Gypceros terkejut dan tidak akan mungkin tahu apa yang terjadi sesudahnya. Ini sebelumnya sudah diperkirakan Rin, dan tanpa segan rin langsung menyerang dan menghujamkan pedangnya yang mengenai kaki Gypceros tersebut…

"Hhhiiaaa…!" teriaknya sambil menghujamkan pedangnya. "Hhhaatt…!".

"CCCRRRRAAAATTTT…!" suara cipratan darah Gypceros yang terkena serangan Rin.

Gypceros memang sudah mendapat beberapa serangan yang mengejutkan. Namun itu samasekali belum cukup untuk menumbangkanya. Dan bukan hanya itu, Gypceros mampu menghindar terbang kebelakang sembari mengepakan sayap kuat-kuat itu justru menghilangkan asap dari Smoke Bomb yang menyelimuti disekitarnya…

"NNGGGAAAAKKKHHH…!" suara Gypceros terbang menghindar kebelakang.

"Kau Lumayan Cerdik ya…" Gumam Rin sembari tersenyum melihat Gypceros yang menghindari serangannya.

Melihat manusia yang mengancam, Gypceros langsung menyerang balik dan mematuk-matukan paruhnya(Triple Peck). Dan nyaris saja Rin terkena paruhnya, Rin berhasil menghin dar disaat yang tepat. Namun…

"Hhhiiaa…!" teriak Rin yang menghindari serangan Triple Peck Gypceros kearah sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gypceros menggibaskan ekornya(Tail Whip) dan tepat mengenai punggung Rin…

"BBBRRRUUUKKKHHH…!" suara hantaman ekor Gypceros yang mengenai punggung Rin.

Serangan itu membuat Rin terpelanting, namun Rin dengan cepat mampu kembali bangkit berdiri. Tapi sialnya, belum sempat menghirup napas segar sesudah serangan tadi, Rin sudah kembali mendapat serangan baracun dari mulut Gypceros(Poison Spit)…

"WWWAAAKKKHHH…!" suara Gypceros yang mengeluarkan Racun dari mulutnya.

"Aaakkhhh...!" teriak Rin yang terkena Racun dari Gypceros tadi.

Racun itu melemahkan kondisinya. Namun beruntung, Gypceros itu pergi terbang meninggalkan Rin yang sedang keracunan. Dan Rin mendapat kesempatan untuk mengobati racun yang ada ditubuhnya dengan antidote.

"WWUSS…! WWUSS…!WWUSS…!" suara kepakan sayap Gypceros terbang meninggalkan Rin.

"Syukurlah…, Ia sudah pergi…" ucap Rin dalam hatinya. "Tapi kenapa ia meninggalkan kenang-kenangan racun ini, aku harus mengobatinya...".

Antidote itu berhasilmenghilangkan racun didalam tubuhnya. Dan Rin pun pulih untuk kembali mencari serta memburu Gypceros.

Rin sempat frustasi karena berputar-putar area Old Swamp mencari keberadaan Gypceros…

"Sial…, Rupanya Gypceros meungkin sedang pergi berbelanja…

Setelah sekian lama berputar-putar mencari, akhirnya Gypceros ditemuinya sedang berjalan ditengah rawa. Tapi…

"Itu dia…" ucap Rin. "Ohh… Sial… ini pasti akan sulit…" keluhnya.

Tapi bukan hanya Gypceros yang Ia temui, tapi juga sekumpulan raptor(Ioprey dan Gendrome) yang juga berada disekitar rawa.

Rin mencoba untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Gypceros dan sekumpulan raptor untuk melemparkan Bom asap(Smoke Bomb) . Tentu saja, itu untuk mengurangi jarak pandang mereka…

"WWWWUUUSSSSHHHH…!" suara asap yang keluar dari bom yang dilemparkan Rin.

Rin pun langsung menyerang Gypceros, sehingga Gypceros jatuh tersungkur…

"Hhhiiaa..!" teriak Rin sembari menyerang Gypceros.

"SSSLLLAAAATTTCCCHHH…!" suara pedang Rin menyerang Gypceros.

Melihat Gypceros yang jatuh tersungkur. Rin mencoba untuk menyerang bagian tubuh yang lemah dan vital dari Gypceros. Namun sebelum serangan itu terjadi, Rin sudah mendapat serangantiba-tiba dari Ioprey yang bereada didekatnya.

"NNGGAAAKKKHHH…!" suara Ioprey yang menyerang Rin.

Andai saja, Rin tidak mendapat serangan Ioprey. Rin pasti sudah berhasil dalam misi ini. Tapi Ioprey berhasil menghentikan dan mencegahnya menyerang Gypceros yang dalam posisi terbuka diserang karena dalam keadaan jatuh tersungkur…

Efek bom asap pun mulai menghilang dibarengi dengan bangkitnya Rin dan tentunya bersamaan bangkitnya Gypceros pula…

"Hhaa…" desah napas Rin yang mencobabangkit dari serangan Ioprey.

Situasi ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan Rin. Saat Gypceros dengan sekumpulan raptor mencoba untuk menyerang Rin saat bersamaan…

"Ini benar-benar tidak bagus…" keluhnya.

Memang pada awalnya Rin panik menghadapinya. Namun tiba-tiba Gypceros melakukan gerakan untuk memancarkan cahaya terang menyilaukan dari bagian atas kepalanya(Flash Bang)…

"Itu…" sadarnya. "Aku harus berlindung…".

"WWWWAAAASSSSSSHHHH…!" suara dari Flash Bang yang keluar dari atas kepala Gypceros.

Beruntung, Rin sempat menghindar dan melompat berlindung(Dive) dari cahaya yang menyilaukan tersebut. Tapi sekumpulan Raptor yang terkena imbasnya, dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sekeliling karena terkena Flash Bang tadi…

"Hhiiaatt…!" teriak Rin yang melompat menghindar dari Flash Bang.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Rin untuk membersihkan area dari gangguan Raptor, sebelumnya mereka sadar dan bisa melihat kembali.

Dan Rin pun berhasil membersihkan raptor dengan cepat sebelum mereka sadar kembali. Dan hanya menyisakan Gyoceros untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain. Namun…

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Shinjie(Saruwatari Sinji)

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 26 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : "Source And Desire"**

* * *

><p>Rin sudah berhasil membunuh semua raptor yang mengganggu. Namun tak disangka-sangka Gypceros itu pergi meninggalkan Rin…<p>

"Walah…, Bedebah" kesalnya. "Kenapa tadi aku membunuh para raptor…"

Lagi, Rin kembali diperdayai oleh Gypceros. Karena jerih payah Rin membunuh Raptor telah terbuang sia-sia.

Dan dengan perasaan yang kesal Rin mulai mencari keberadaan Gypceros. Tapi ini justru membuatnya semakin frustasi, apalagi Rin tidak membawa Psycoserum untuk menenangkan diri.

Lama mencari, akhirnya Rin melihat Gypceros yang sedang berjalan diatas parit disekitar rawa.

Rin sudah bersiap menyerang, Gypceros yang ada didepanya. Tapi,Rin mendapat serangan tiba-tiba oleh Bullfango dari arah sampingnya.

"Itu…!" sadarnya.

Beruntung saja, reflek Rin yang sangat cepat dan bisa sesegera mungkin menangkis serangan mengejutkan Bullfango tersebut…

"TTTRRRRAAAANNNNKKKK…!" suara benturan serangan Bullfango mengenai perlindungan pedang besar(Great Sword) Rin.

Tentu saja, akibat suara benturan itu. Gypceros sudah menyadari kehadiran Rin dibelakangnya. Tapi sebelumnya Rin sudah sempat membunuh Bullfango tersebut…

"Hhhiaaa..!" teriaknya sembari menghujamkan pedangnya ke tubuh Bullfango. "CCCRRRRAAAATTT…!"

Mengetahui rin sudah berada didekatnya. Gypceros langsung berlari menyerang Rin. Tapi Rin juga cepat melompat dengan bantuan tolakan dari jasad Bullfango tadi untuk menyerang bersamaan dengan serangan Gypceros tersebut.

"Hiiiiaaaatttttt..!" teriak Rin sembari melompat menyerang Gypceros.

Serangan tersebut tepat mengenai dan sekaligus menghancurkan batu cahaya diatas kepalanya…

"SSSLLLLAAAAAAATTTTCCCCHHHHH…!" suara serangan pedang Rin.

Entah kenapa Gypceros tersebut terlihat seperti mati persis setelah serang tadi.

"Sudah selesai…" ujarnya.

Namun sayang, saat Rin mendekati Gypceros yang seolah-olah mati tersebut. Rin mendapat serangan dari Gypceros…

"NNNGGGGAAKKWWWHH…!" suara Gypceros yang menyerang dengan tipuan.

Tapi sesungguhnya, itu adalah salah satu serangan spesial dari Gypceros dengan berpura-pura mati(Death Scene). Dan memang itu berhasil menipu Rin, Ia mendapat serangan yang sempat telak melukainya…

"Aaaakkkkkhhh..!" teriak Rin yang kesakitan terkena tipuan kematian Gypceros.

Serangan telak seperti itu pun rin mampu kembali lagi berdiri. Entah karena daya tahan tubuhnya dari bakat alam yang diturunkan orang tuanya atau karena memang sifat Rin yang pantang menyerah…

"Hhhaaaa…" desah napasnya yang berat mencoba bangkit dari serangan telak Gypceros tadi.

Kondisi Rin yang terluka membuat adrenalinya terpacu dan semakin menambah kekauatanya…

Serangan Rin yang sebalumnya membuat Gypceros terluka parah. Dengan kondisi yang seperti itu, Gypceros yang lemah mencoba pergi melarikan diri. Tapi, itu tidak sempat karena Rin sudah berada didepanya dan tanpa segan Rin langsung menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga…

"Hhhiiiiaaaaattttt..!" teriaknya sembari menebaskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga.

"SSSSSLLLLLAAAATTTTTTCCCCHHHHH…!" suara tebasan pedang Rin.

Tebasan pedang itu tepat mengenai leher Gypceros sehingga terputus dan jelas saja itu langsung menghilangkan nyawa monster tersebut…

Walau sempat terluka parah, namun Rin kembali bagkit dan berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan sangat baik. Tapi seseuatu terjadi pada Rin setelahnya…

"Hhaaa…" desah napas lega Rin. "Akhirnya…"

Kondisi Rin yang kelelahan dan terluka parah, membuat tubuhnya lemah dan itu membuatnya jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri persisi disebal jasad Gypceros yang ia buru tadi…

"BBBRRRUUUKKKHHH…!" suara Rin yang jatuh pingan karena tubuhnya yang lemah.

Setelah sekian lama dalam kondisi pingsan, Rin pun tersadar. Dan mendapati dirinya sudah diobati dan sudah berada didalam balon udara Chief White Spring…

"Ini…" sadarnya sembari melihat sekeliling.

Rin yang seharusnya beristirahat dan berbaring. Tapi kendati demkian, Rin terlalu memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari ruang peristirahatanya. Dan Cief yang melihatnyapun menyuruh untuk kembali beristirahat…

"Rin…, Kau seharusnya tidak berada disini…" tegur sang Chief.

"Tidak apa Chief…" tukasnya.

"Daya tahan tubuhmu memang kuat…" ucap sang Chief. "Tapi kau sudah terluka cukup parah".

"Tenang saja Chief…" tukasnya. " 'Kuat' adalah nama belakangku, Chief".

Sang Chief sebenarnya punya 'Harapan' besar terhadap Rin. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia menyampaikan rencana besarnya terhadapnya…

"Oh iya Rin…" ucap sang Chief. "Apa kau mau mengikuti program dari serikat Hunter?".

"Maksudnya…? Aku tidak mengerti Chief" ujarnya.

Sesugguhnya ini adalah salah satu program dari Serikat Chief Hunter untuk mempererat hubungan antar kota dan desa Hunter dengan mengadakan perpindahan Hunter-hunter dari desa yang berbakat dan potensial ke kota yang lebih besar. Untuk mengakomodir potensi kemampuan dan bakat mereka…

"Apa kau ingin pindah ke kota Akabane, untuk mengembangkan potensi dan bakatmu menjadi Hunter?" Tanya sang Chief.

Mendengar perkataan dan maksud rencana sang Chief. Rin sempat terdiam…

"…, Kenapa harus saya, Chief" tukasnya. "Bukanya masih banyak Hunter yang lebih layak dibanding saya…? Lagi pula saya mencintai desa kelahiran saya ini…".

"Kau memang masih muda. Tai aku percaya, kau punya potensi besar untuk menjadi Hunter yang hebat, Rin…" terang sang Chief. "Dan satu lagi yang perlu kau tau, Rin… Sebenarnya kau bukan dari desa ini. Kau dibawa oleh ayahmu kedesa saat kau masih bayi, Rin".

Rin pun hanya tercenung diam mendengar semua kenyataan dan alasan dari sang Chief.

"…, Kau bukan berasal dari sini Rin. Tapi kau berasal dari Kota Akabane…" ucap sang Chief. "Dan disana kau mungkin akan mengetahui bagaimana asal-usulmu dan orangtuamu, Rin".

"Untuk alasan itulah aku memilihmu,Rin…" cetus sang Chief.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana lagi, Chief" tukasnya.

"Baiklah, begini saja Rin…, aku akan memberi waktu untuk mu untuk berfikir" kata sang Chief. "Tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau menerimanya".

Lama berbincang-bincang, balon udara pun sampai didesa White Sping…

"WOSS… WOSS… WOSS…" suara balingbaling dari balon udara.

Rin pun pergi ke kediamanya untuk beristirahat setelah menyelesaikan misi yang lumayan berat. Tapi tentu saja, dengan pikiran yang bingung dan perasaan yang masih tercengang mendengar tawaran dan kenyataan dari sang Chief, itu sangat berkaitan dengan masa depan serta masa lalunya…

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 29 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 "Alternative Departure"**

* * *

><p>Misteri tentang masa lalu dan atau masa depannya ditentukan ditangan Rin sendiri. Sangat sulit memang, disaat semua kenyataan yang ia tahu tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah misteri.<p>

Saran dan tawaran dari sang Chief untuk hijrah karena alasan yang sesungguhnya penting bagi Rin. Tapi disamping itu, Ia sangat mencintai desa dan semua didalamnya untuk ia tinggalkan.

Pilihan serta rahasia membuatnya risau. Hanya kehadiran Ayahnya, Shinjie yang dapat untuk membantunya, walaupun ayahnya telah wafat. Namun, perasaan yang tenang ketika Rin membayangkan dan mengingatnya sedikit banyak dapat mampu dilema serta suatu pilihan yang sulit bagi Rin.

Disamping makam Ayahnyalah, Ia mengungkapkan dan mengeluarkan segala segala sesuatu perasaan dalam dirinya…

"Ayah, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…".

"Sesungguhnya, misteri apakah yang sebenarnya kita alami selama ini, Ayah".

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya kita ini Ayah…".

Perasaan yang meledak-ledak sehingga Rin tak kuasa untuk dapat membendung air mata yang berlinang. Air mata yang tak henti jatuh dipipinya selalu perlahan-lahan diusapnya…

"Ayah, mohon bantu aku menghadapi semua ini…".

Tentu sekarang ia mulai yakin atas pilihan yang akan diambilnya.

Benar saja, rasa penasaran tentang asal serta cita-cita atas dirinya. Membuatnya memlilih menerima tawaran dari sang Sang Chief untuk 'Hijrah' kekota Akabane. Tentu, sebelum Ia meninggakan makam Shinjielah Ia sempat meminta do'a dan restu dari Ayahnya yang sudah tiada…

"Aku akan pergi, Ayah…".

"Doakan aku, Ayah…, dan restuilah aku disana…".

"Selamat tinggal Ayah…".

Dan dengan hati yang luluh serta tetesan air mata yang jatuh berlinang. Rin pergi meninggalkan makam Ayahnya untuk bersiap pergi mencari jati diri dan mengejar cita-citanya.

Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, bahwa serikat Hunter menerapkan program ini untuk Hunter potensial yang kurangberkembang karena keterbatasan sarana dari desa yang menaunginya. Oleh sebab itu, serikat menyiapkan dan menerapkan pilihan 'Hijrah(Departure)' ketempat yang lebih baik untuk mereka yang terpilih.

Rin sendiri dipilih Chief bukan tanpa alasan. Sosok Rin sangat dipercaya oleh Sang Chief memang karena kemampuan dan sifatnya yang pantang menyerah. Dan disamping itu, kota Akabane adalah kota yang mungkin berhubungan erat akan asal-usulnya. Karena alasan itulah Sang Chief memilih Rin.

Sementara itu, Rin menemui Sang Chief untuk mengatakan bahwa Ia bersedia untuk menerima tawaran dari Sang Chief kemaren…

"Cepat sekali kau mengambil keputusan" ucap Sang Chief. "Dan bagaimana Rin…?".

"…, Aku sudah memikirkan masak-masak untuk hal ini Chief…" tukasnya.

"Lalu, Kau memilih…?". Kata Sang Chief.

Rin pun sejenak terdiam.

"…, Baiklah aku menerimanya" terangnya.

Mendengar hal itu, Sang Chief pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Karena senang Rin menerima saran yang Ia tawarkan. Sesuai dengan harapanya…

"…, Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rin" tukas Sang Chief. "Aku sangat senang kau menerima tawaran ku Itu, Rin".

"Walaupun sangat berat untuk memilih…".

Perkataan Rin dipotong saja oleh Sang Chief. Karena Sang Chief khawatir Rin berubah pikiran lagi…

"Aku mengerti Rin…" tutur Sang Chief. "Besok pagi Kau berangkat Rin…".

"Baiklah Chief…" ucapnya.

Dan sedangkan dihari-hari terakhirnya Ia didesa White Spring ini. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan untuk bercengkrama dan mungkin hanya sekedar berpamitan dengan teman dan penduduk desa yang Ia anggap seperti Keluarga besarnya sendiri.

Fajar pun menyingsing sebagai pertanda bahwa Rin akan segera meninggalkan Desa yang Ia cintai untuk pergi kekota Akabane. Dan secara resmi, Sang Chief sendiri yang melepas kepergianya…

"Kau bisa pergi, Rin…" tukas Sang Chief."Semoga Kau berhasil…".

"Baiklah…, dan terimakasih atas bantuan semuanya Chief…" katanya.

Hanya saja, Rin tak bisa menahan gurauan dan canda, sebagai ciri khasnya walau di situasi resmi dan serius seperti ini sekalipun…

"Chief…" katanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan Rin…?" sahut Sang Chief.

"…, Bisakah saya diantar Balon udara Chief…?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Hahaha,,," tawa Sang Chief. "Tidak bisa Rin, Kau harus menyewamnya" balas gurauan Sang Chief.

"Hehe…" tawanya.

Balon udara itu Khusus untuk kepentingan transportasi misi yang sebenarnya, bukanya untuk hal yang seperti ini, Rin… Lagi pula balon udara takan mampu menempuh jarak sejauh itu" terang Sang Chief.

"Tentu aku mnegerti Chief…" tukasnya.

Sang Chief memberikan surat sebagai simbol resmi bahwa Rin adalah benar-benar Hunter yang diutus Chief desa White Spring.

Dengan langkah berat dan harapan yang besar dari seluruh penduduk desa. Rin pergi meninggalkan White Spring dan menuju Kota Akabane. Demi mencari jati diri dan cita-citanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Shinjie(Saruwatari Shinji)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 1 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : "The Second Kokot"**

* * *

><p>Langkah demi langkah, satu persatu dilalui rin. Perjalanan rin menuju kota Akabane akan sangat berat dan melelahkan. Sangat sulit memang, namun mungkin pencarian jati dirinya akan Ia awali dari sini.<p>

Perjalanan panjang akan menantinya, butuh waktu sekitar berbulan-bulan untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Sementara sekarang, rin hanya baru menempuh beberapa hari saja dari desanya.

Diperjalanan Ia pun sampai di puing-puing reruntuhan sebuah desa dan bersitirahat untuk mencoba memulihkan kembali stamina dan kondisinya.

"Sepertinya, desa ini sudah hancur dan lama ditinggalkan penduduknya…" cetusnya sembari melihat sekeliling. "Lebih baik aku beristirahat sejanak disini…".

Sedikit lama Ia mencoba berbaring diteras reruntuhan rumah. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memnggilnya dari kejauhan…

"Hhhaaiii..! Nak..!" lantang orang tua tersebut. "Kemarilah..!".

Rin pun terbangun dan menghampiri orang tua tersebut.

"Iya Pak…" sahutnya. "Ada apa Pak…?".

"Sebaiknya kau jangan istirahat disini…" kata orang tua tersebut. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat didesaku yang tidak jauh dari sini…".

"Oh.. Iya, tentu pak…" ucapnya. "Aku sekalian mau membeli perbekalan".

"Mari ikut saya anak muda…" ajak orang tua tersebut.

Mereka pun pergi kedesa tersebut sembari diperjalanan mereka berbincang-bincang dan berkenalan.

"Permisi pak…, Desa ini sepertinya sudah lama ditinggalkan…" tanyanya.

"Ini desa kokoto…, desa ini pernah t erkenal dimasanya… Guild Hunterhebat lahir dari sini…" ucap orang tua tersebut. "Sampai suatu ketika, Lunastra menghancurkan saat mereka pergi dan terpecah kebanyak tempat untuk memperkuat jaringanya… sedangkan penduduk yang tersisia sebagian pergi kekota besar dan sebagian membangun desa yang baru yang lebih aman disamping bukit, itu adalah desa yang kita tujuh sekarang ini…".

"Oh…" tuturnya.

"Seperti itulah…" kata orang tua tersebut. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong… Namamu siapa? Apakah kau seorang Hunter Pengembara?".

"Aku Rin, Pak…, Aku Hunter yang dipindah tugaskan dari desa White Spring kekota Akabane" ucapnya. "Lalu bapak sendiri siapa?".

"Aku, Kaziwa seorang penambang material…" Jawab orang tua tersebut yang ternyata bernama Kaziwa.

Tidak terasa, lama berbincang-bincang mereka akhirnya pun sampai didesa Fusa.

"Terimakasih pak…, Aku mau membeli perbekalan dulu disini…" tukasnya.

"Silahkan saja, Rin…" ujar Kaziwa.

Sialnya, saat Rin mencari kepingan zeni untuk dibelanjakan. Rupanya Ia kehilangan uangnya tersebut, entah apa mungkin hilang atau tertinggal. Tapi yang jelas, Rin adalah memang orang yang ceroboh…

"Wallaaahhh…" sesalnya sembari melihat isi kantung tas mencari kepingan zeni."Apa yang harus kulakukan…".

"Apa Kau kehilangan Uangmu, Rin?" tanya Kaziwa. "Kau ceroboh sekali Rin…".

"Iya Pak…, mungkin aku lupa membawanya…" katanya.

Kaziwa pun menyarankan kepada Rin untuk sementara bekerja dulu disini, sebagai Hunter…

"Cari uang saja dulu disini, Rin… Kaukan seorang Hunter…" saran Kaziwa. "Kebetulan ada Misi Wanted bereward besar…".

"…, Baiklah Pak…, tapi aku tidak membawa armor atau senjatanya pak…" tukasnya.

"Tenang saja, Rin…, Untuk itu, sudah disediakan Chief…" kata Kaziwa.

Mendengar saran dari kaziwa, Rin langsung menemui Chief Fusa untuk mengembil Misi tersebut…

"Permisi Chief…, Boleh aku mengambil wanted Quest, Chief…?" tanyanya.

"Maaf Nak…, Quest itu bukan untuk orang biasa sepertimu Nak…" kata Chief Fusa.

Karena melihat Rin yang masih belia dan tidak memakai perlengkapan berburu seperti Hunter lainya, Chief mengira Rin bukan seorang Hunter. Rin pun menunjukan tanda pengenal Hunter yang diberikan Chief didesanya kepada Chief Fusa…

"Aku juga seorang Hunter Pak…" ujarnya sembari menunjukan tanda pengenal Hunternya.

"Oh Maaf kalau begitu, Nak… kata Chief Fusa. "Baiklah, 'WANTED Daimyo Quest'? Kepiting merah itu sering menggangu dijalur tenggara arah desa ini, sekitar Old Desert, Nak… Kau mau…?".

"Berapa Rewardnya Pak…" tanyanya.

"Sekitar 8200z, Nak… Lumayan besar kan…? Ucap Chief Fusa.

"Tentu Aku menerimanya, Chief…" tuturnya

"Apa Kau bawa Equipment sendiri Nak…" tanya Chief Fusa.

"Tidak Chief…, Kata Tuan Kaziwa, Equipment sudah disediakan Chief…" cetusnya.

"Memang benar…" ucap Chief Fusa. "Tapi itupun hanya seadanya, Kau mau?".

"Tak masalah, Chief…" tuturnya.

"Daimyo hanya berjarak beberapa mil dari sini saja de arah tenggara… Bunuh Daimyo diaera itu…" ujar Chief Fusa. "3 jam lagi balon udara akan menjemputmu…".

"Tentu, Baiklah Chief…" tukasnya.

Sesuai intruksi sang Chief desa Fusa, Rin pergi ke tenggara untuk melakukan misi "Save The Gaza Old Desert".

**OLD DESERT**

Dan singkat saja, Rin sudah mencapai Old Desert yang panas untuk melakukan misi…

"Fffiiuuuhhh…," desah napasnya karena kepanasan. "Tadi Cooldrink ditaruh dimana…".

Rin pun meminum Cooldrink untuk mencegah penurunan kondisi tubuhn ya akibat kepanasan karena terik matahari yang menyengat. Tentu saja sembari mencari target monster yang Ia cari..

Namun, tepat disamping kiri Rin sesuatu muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam pasir…

"BBBRRRUUUUKKKKKKHHHHH…!" suara suara monster yang keluar dari dalam pasir.

"Apa…!" kagetnya.

Sesuatu yang muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam pasir yang kering rupanya tak lain adalah Daimyo Herminataur. Target yang Ia cari.

"Uuupppss… Kau rupanya tak sulit ditemukan, ya…?" gumamnya.

Tanpa segan Rin langsun menyerang Daimyo Herminataur yang ada disampingnya…

"Hhhiiaaa…!" teriaknya menyerang Daimyo Herminataur.

"SSSSLLLAAAATTTCCCHHH..!" suara serangan Longsword menyerang Daimyo Herminataur.

Mengetahui seseorang menyerang dibelakangnya, Daimyo Herminataur kemudian berbalik menyerang menerkam dengan kedua capitnya(Hugging Attack).

"SSSAAAKKKHHHH…!" suara terkaman Daimyo Herminataur tersebut melalui kedua capitnya.'

Beruntung, Rin sudah menghindar sebelum serangan itu terjadi…

"Hhhiiaaa..!" teriaknya sembari melompat menghindari serangan capit Daimyo Herminataur.

Namun dari arah belakang. Rin mendapat semburan pasir dari Chepalos yang luput dari perhatianya.

"WWWAAAASSSHHH…!" suara dari semburan pasirdari Chepalos yang menyerang Rin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED,.,.,.,.,.<em>**

Penokohan :

Rin(NoerNtobi Hunterz)

Kaziwa(Improvisasi)

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari game buatan Capcom, Monster Hunter(Monster Hunter, Monster Hunter G, Monster Hunter Freedom, Monster Hunter 2 dos, Monster Hunter Freedom 2, Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, Monster Hunter Tri, Monster Hunter TriG,Monster Hunter 3rd, Monster Hunter 3rdG, Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village, Monster Hunter Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village G, Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting) dan Serial MANGA, Monster Hunter Orage.**

Copyright 4 Des 2011

Hak Cipta:NoerNTobi

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Kesamaan Cerita serta nama-nama tak lebih hanya kebetulan semata atau sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

_Kritik dan saran sekira dapat anda berikan untuk menjadikan karya saya lebih baik lagi._

_terima kasih_


End file.
